This is your secret
by Never-sometimes-forever
Summary: Un secret, une découverte, une histoire. Voici l'histoire d'Hermione Granger mais est-ce vraiment sa vrai identité?
1. Prologue

Coucou mes choux, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction et comme j'ai deux chapitres en avances je vous les mets.

THIS IS YOUR SECRET :

Prologue

C'était un été tout à fait banal pour tout le monde. Du moins pour tout le monde sauf Hermione Granger. En effet c'était le premier été sans ses parents. Ils avaient été tués deux semaines auparavant par Voldemort lui même afin, selon lui de faire faiblir le trio d'or, ce qui ne se passa pas puisque Harry Potter l'avait tué. Hermione s'en remettait peu à peu jusqu'au jour où elle reçu une lettre étrange. Elle ne savait pas que cette lettre de Dumbledore, Daté du 26 juillet allait bouleverser sa vie.

POV Hermione:

« Bonjour Miss Granger, excusez moi de vous dérangez pendant vos vacances mais j'aimerai vous voir demain à 9h00 dans mon bureau pour vous parler de vos parents. Cordialement.

Albus D. »

Devant mes yeux, une invitation à aller voir Dumbledore dans son bureau demain matin. Je descendis les escaliers en trombe et montrai à Harry et à Ron la lettre que je venais de recevoir.

"-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut?

-Je ne sais pas Ron mais il dit que c'est sur mes parents il à peut être trouvé quelque chose."

Je cogitai toute la journée la dessus. Je passai ma soirée à lire et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

Un rayon de soleil percait à travers les rideaux. J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que je me suis endormi dans la bibliothèque. Je regarde la montre que mes parents m'avaient offerte. 8h40! Je vais être en retard. Je file prendre des vêtements que j'avais acheté avec Ginny dans le monde moldu.

Je descends les escaliers, prends une tartine de pain, la mange presque sans mâcher, prends la poudre de cheminette et arrive dans le bureau du directeur juste à l'heure.

"-Bonjour Miss, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois.

-Bon monsieur. Vous vouliez me parler de mes parents?

-Oui en effet. Un bonbon à la fraise?

J'en pris un.

-Merci professeur. Vous ne prenez plus ceux au citron?

-Non je m'en suis lassé. Bien Miss ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'est pas simple à attendre. Les Granger...

(NDB: Dumby qui ce lasse des bonbon au citron c'est … WOUAH !)

* * *

Vos avis?!,


	2. Chapter 1

Le chapitre 1 debarque: asseyez vous, lisez et laissez de commentaires Hihi. BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Les granger ne sont pas vos parents…et n'ont pas été tués par Voldemort. »

QUOI ? Mes parents sont pas mes parents ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« -Miss Granger ?

-…

-MISS GRANGER ?

-QUOI ?! Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents sont pas mes parents et qu'en plus ils n'ont pas été tué par Voldemort, laissez moi le temps. Qui a tué mes parents ?

-Vos parents.

-Lesquels ?

-Les vrais.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est long à expliquez.

-Vous avez de la chance j'ai tout mon temps.

-Bien. C'était il y a 17 ans maintenant, plus précisément Un peu après le jour de votre naissance. Vos parents étaient très heureux et avaient décidé de faire une fête, pour acheter ce qu'il fallait, ils vous avaient confié à votre oncle, M. Granger mais quand ils sont revenus vous, M. Granger et Mme. Granger avaient disparus. A ce moment là vous habitiez à Paris, vos parents ont fouillez la France de font en comble mais ne vous on jamais retrouvé mais le jour de vos 17 ans une aura incroyable est sorti de vous et à permis à vos parents de vous retrouver mais votre père est d'abord passé par vos parents…Et vous connaissez la suite.

-Une aura…Mes parents tués par mes parents…

-Vos parents viendront dans quelques heures vous voir et vous passerez le reste des vacances avec eux.

-Est-ce que j'ai des frères et sœur ?

-Oui, un frère.

-Et je le connais ?

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu Miss. Granger. »

Ça faisait 30 minutes que je patientais dans le bureau lorsque Dumbledore me proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque, proposition que bien sûr j'acceptai.

Ça faisait deux bonnes heures que je lisais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Le directeur, un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. L'homme était grand, brun, les yeux marron avec la peau mate. La femme était comme sont mari mais avec les yeux beaucoup plus clair. Il me rappela quelqu'un mais je ne sais plus qui… La femme me sauta littéralement dessus…

« -Oh mon bébé, Ma petite Mel… »

Bizarrement d'habitude je l'aurais repoussée mais quelque chose chez elle fit qu'au lieu de me retirer je la pris dans mes bras.

« -Miss voici votre mère et votre père. Lily et Antonio Zabini. »

Zabini, comme l'autre crétin de Serpentard ! Il fait partis de ma famille ?! Ca veut dire que je suis une sang pure et que mes parents sont des mangemorts ? Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus …

« -Arrête de critiquer Blaise comme ça il n'est pas méchant et concernant les Mangemorts on t'expliquera. Me coupa ma mère.

-Mais…mais…com.…

-On t'expliquera. Me répondit mon père.

-Bien.

-Albus, on se revoit à la rentrée.

-Oui au revoir Antonio, a la prochaine Lily on se revoit dans un mois Hermione où devrais-je dire Mélodie.

-Vous m'expliquerez plus tard c'est ça ? Dis-je en rigolant.

-C'est quelle apprends vite, elle tient ça de moi ly'.

-Mais bien sûr chéri. »

Ça faisait bizarre de les voir se parler comme ça, mes pare… les Granger ne se parlaient jamais comme ça. On ne va pas dire que j'avais grandie dans l'amour et la bonne humeur.

Nous transplanâmes et arrivâmes devant un Manoir…que dis-je un château.

« -Voici ta nouvelle maison Mélodie à moins que tu préfères Hermione ?

-Oui je préférerais sil vous plait.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je suis ta mère pas ton professeur, me dit-elle en rigolant.

-D'accord Lily mais j'ai une question.

-Oui?

-Blaise à mon âge non ?

-Oui en effet, c'est ton frère jumeau.

-Dumbledore ne m'avais pas parlé de ça. Blaise est au courant ?

-Oui ma chérie maintenant entre sinon ton père va paniquer. »

Nous entrâmes et je pus voir que l'intérieur n'était pas du tout comme l'extérieur. Il n'était pas froid et terrifiant mais chaud et convivial. Je me demande comment Blaise vas le prendre. Personnellement il ne m'as jamais insulté en face mais ça ne l'empêchai peut être pas de le faire derrière mon dos. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Et je pus voir Blaise et Malefoy…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui.

« -C'est son ami Hermione c'est normal. »

Mais comment elle fait pour lire dans mes pensées.

« -Quesque tu fout là Granger.

-C'est elle Drago, Mélodie c'est Hermione.

-Mais c'est pas possible c'est une sang de bourbe.

-Dios Mios Drago je t'ai déjà dis pas ce mot dans ma maison !

-Pardon Lily. »

Malefoy qui s'excuse WOUAH !

« -Pourrais-tu nous laissez Drake il faut qu'on parle en famille.

-Bien sûr à demain. »

Dès que la porte fût fermée Blaise se jeta dans mes bras comme l'avait fait ma mère et je fis de même que tout à l'heure.

« -Je savais qu'il me manquais un truc pendant toutes ces années et je suis enfin entier.

-Oui, je me retournai vers mes parents, Je suis désolé mais j'aimerai bien me reposer j'ai eu une journée éprouvante.

-Oui bien sûr Blaise vas te montrer ta chambre » Me répondit mon père.

Je suivis Blaise puis il me laissa seule. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit sang même regarder la pièce et m'endormis comme une masse.

* * *

Vos avis?


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou voici pour finir cette journée le deuxième chapitre BONNE LECTURE BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 2:

J'ouvris les yeux. Mais où je suis? Après quelques secondes de réflexion je me souvins que j'étais chez les Zabini, mes vrais parents. Je mis ma robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers. Au bout de dix minutes, je trouvai enfin la cuisine. Et oui, il est immense ce manoir c'est horrible. Il y avait Lily et Blaise.

"-Bonjour la mia cara.

-Heu... Bonjour Lily, Za...Blaise.

-Salut Hermione, puis il me glissa à l'oreille, Maman parle souvent Italien, ça veux dire ma chérie."

Je le remerciai d'un geste de la tête et m'assis à la table. Un elfe de maison apparut quelques instants plus tard.

"-Je peux faire quelque chose pour Miss Mélodie? Du pain, un gâteau, du thé un café ou autre chose?

-Non merci je vais me débrouillez ne t'en fait pas.

-Bien Miss Mélodie."

Puis elle partie. Je me tournai vers ma...mère et allai lui parler mais elle fut plus rapide:

"-C'est Kiki, notre elfe de maison mais ne t'en fait pas, il est très bien traité.

-Ça me rassure je dois l'avouer. Kiki?

- Oui c'est Blaise qui avait trouvé le nom avec Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient mais Blaise est descendu en courant et m'as dis "Maman l'elfe on peut l'appeler Kiki?" et il était tellement mignon que je n'ai pût qu'accepter."

Blaise devint tout rouge à l'énonciation de ce souvenir. Ils avaient une réelle complicité tout les deux. Je me levai pour prendre un bol et du thé. J'ouvris le placard et:

"-BOUH AHAHAHAH.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH AUSSECOURT Y'A UNE VIELLE FOLLE DANS LE PLACARD!

-SUPERMAN EST LÀ POUR TE SAUVER MÉLODIE!

-AHHHHHHHHH AUSSECOURT Y'A UN VIEU FOU QUI SE PRENDS POUR SUPERMAN!"

Blaise et Lyly étaient morts de rire... Y'a rien de drôle... A voir mon expression Lily essaya d'arrêter son fou rire pour me parler ce qu'elle fit mais avec des soubresauts.

"- Mione le..."vieu fou" et...la "vieille folle" sont les...parents d'Antonio , tes...grands parents.

-AHAHAHAH t'aurais dût voir ta tête c'était hilarant." Me dis Blaise.

Je me retournai vers mes grands parents. Ils étaient maintenant assis. La femme sur la table et l'homme sur une chaise.

"- Alors voici nos grands parents ou "les tarés" comme je les appelle. Mamie Léona et papi Pablo Zabini.

-tout s'explique... Enfin un peu.

-Bonjour ma puce, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, me dis Léona.

-Et moi donc." je me servis enfin du thé et partis dans le jardin. Je m'assis sur une rambarde et repensai à mon passé.

Mes parents n'avaient jamais étés que des hors la loi. J'aurais pût avoir une vie heureuse avec mes parents, les vrais je veux dire. Attendez y'a un buisson qui bouge. Je m'approche et... Un cheval? Pourquoi y'a un cheval caché derrière un buisson? C'est quoi cette famille de malade?

"-Bas alors qu'es que tu fais là?

-huuuuuu

-Ca y est, un jour à peine dans cette maison et tu deviens folle.

-Très drôle Blaise. Comment il s'appelle?

-ELLE s'appelle vanille c'est une petite coquine mais je dois t'avouer que d'habitude elle n'approche que moi.

-T'oublie que je suis comme toi.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon alors comment tu trouves la famille?

-Tu parle d'une mère trop affective, un frère trop...Serpentard et des grands parents complètement malades? C'est génial.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu appelles par trop Serpentard?

-Bas...Trop...Serpentard.

-Quelle définition je te remercie de m'avoir apporté le savoir nécessaire à ce mot.

-Très drôle.

-Bon d'accord j'arrête au fait j'aime beaucoup ton nouveau toi.

-Quoi?

-Tu t'es pas regardé dans une glace ce matin?

-Non je suis pas narcissique comme toi MOI."

Je me dirigeai vers le lac (et oui il y avait un lac dans le jardin ou plutôt le parc) et...WAYAAAAA c'est quoi ça. Dans le reflet se trouvai une femme avec la peau matte, des cheveux bouclés (de belles anglaises) et des yeux noisette. J'avais changé... C'est pour ça que je trouvai la terre plus basse. Je ressemblai à ma mère comme ça. En parlant de ma mère, où est Antonio?

"-Il est partis voir Dumbledore pour la rentrée.

-Mais comment tu sais que j'allais te demander ça?

-OUPS j'ai fait une gaffe tu le sauras plus tard.

-...Depuis combien de temps je suis comme ça?

-Depuis ce matin, Maman t'as enlevé le sort que les Granger t'avais mis pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas. Il fit une grimace quand il prononça le mot Granger.

-Dis moi Blaise, comment ça vas se passer à la rentrée? Je commençais à m'inquiéter et il le vit.

-Ne t'en fait pas Mione, quoi qu'il se passe je serais là.

-Merci Blaise.

-Dis moi tu sais faire du cheval?

-Non, je n'ai jamais appris.

-Alors vas t'habiller et redescend ensuite."

J'acquiesçai et partis m'habiller. J'optai pour un slim bleu marine, un haut blanc et des baskets blanches.

En le retrouvant devant le miroir je pus apercevoir les changement de mon corps. J'étais plus mince et plus grande. Mes cheveux descendaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. J'enfilai ma tenue et descendis retrouver Blaise.

"-Te revoilà. Bon suis moi à l'écurie. Tu vas prendre Vanille et moi je vais prendre caramel mon cheval.

-T'es pire que Dumbledore avec les sucreries toi."

Il me tira la langue et pris une selle. Il la mit sur Vanille et fit la même chose pour caramel. Il m'expliqua comment monter dessus et commença à avancer. Vanille suivit le mouvement mais commença à accélérer. Je tirai un bon coup sur les rênes et elle se stoppa. Au bout d'une heure de balade à travers le parc, nous sommes rentrés. Antonio et Lily nous y attendaient.

"-Bonjour Hermione bien dormi?

-Oui merci.

-Lily m'as dis que tu avais rencontrés mes parents?

-Oui.

-Et que penses-tu d'eux?

-Malades.

-Non Hermione sujet-verbe-complément tu connais pourtant.

-C'est des malades.

-Oui c'est vrai je te l'avoue. Alors la propriété te plaît?

-Oh oui beaucoup, Blaise m'a appris à faire du cheval.

-Blaise j'ai oublié de te prévenir, les Malefoy viennent manger ce midi et demain soir nous ferons une fête pour célébrer le retour de Mélodie.

Ma puce, suis moi."

Je le suivis jusqu'à une pièce remplie de livre. On aurait dis la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

"-Voici mon endroit personnel, je suis sûre que tu aimes lire vu tes yeux lorsque tu est entré. Tu pourras venir autant que tu veux dans cette pièce.

-Merci.

-Bien alors, pour ta rentrée à Poudlard. Tu entreras comme une nouvelle. Tu repasseras sous le chapeau et il te mettra dans l'école qui convient le mieux à Mélodie Zabini et non Hermione Granger.

-D'accord mais puis-je prévenir les amis?

-Je suis désolé mi amore mais non, c'est trop dangereux.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu"

Puis il partit me laissant en plan, mais en plan avec des livres haha. J'en pris un au hasard et m'assis dans un fauteuil. Au bout d'une demi heure, Blaise entra et me dis de venir manger.

Je sorti de la bibliothèque et me dirigeai dans la salle lorsque je vis que j'étais toujours en tenue de cheval. Je montai donc et mis un jean avec des ballerines et un chemisier. Je redescendis et tombai sur les Malefoy. Lucius se tourna vers moi et me dis:

* * *

"-Bonjour Mélodie. Je suis...

-Lucius elle le sait.

-Mais euh Cissa t'as tout gâché mon beau discours.

-Pauvre choux"

Ils sont tous comme ça les sangs purs? Des gros malades? Je vis Lily me faire oui de la tête. Merde je suis mal barrée moi.

"-Bien allons nous assoir." nous dis ma mère.

Nous en étions au dessert lorsque Drago parla.

"-Alors Hermione, comment vont le balafré et la belette?

-Bien merci et toi, comment va face de bouledogue?

-Bien aussi.

-MOI AUSSI JE VAIS BIEN.

-On sait grand mère, tu nous l'as dis il y a cinq minutes, répondis ma mère."

Le repas se continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Malefoy engage une nouvelle conversation:

"-Dis moi Hermione, ça fait quoi de ne plus être une sang de bourbe?"

Vlan ou comment ne pas avoir de tact. Je me levai et partis direction: la chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et senti une larme couler sur ma joue. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et senti quelqu'un s'allonger près de moi. Je tournai la tête et vit Blaise qui me regard

"-Ne t'en fait pas il est comme ça au début mais il va se radoucir tu verras.

-tygfrdesfhjbkous?

-Quoi? Excuse-moi, moi pas comprendre le langage de ta bouche sur l'oreiller.

-tu t'es cru dans le monde des bisounours?

-Oui, je dois l'avouer. Allez maintenant redescend on a une surprise pou toi en bas."

UNE SURPRISE? Je me levai et descendis en bas. NAN, C'EST PAS VRAI?

* * *

Vos avis? Je suis sûre qu'ils vont sortir de vos petites tête et attérrir direct dans la boite mail haha. BISOUS


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens, comme c'est les vacances, je vous met un nouveau chapitrmzs je vous en supplie *se met à genoux* prenez quelques instant pour me laisser une review Pasque je sais pas comment vous la trouver cette fiction, si je dois l'arreter ou la continuer bon bas voilà bisous.

scpotter: merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 3:

"-AHHHH mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là?!

-Ba comme on ta jamais vu revenir on est allé voir Dumbledore et il nous a tout expliqué alors on a demandé à tes parents si on pouvait venir et ils ont dis oui.

-Ahhhhh trop bien. Merci Lily merci Antonio.

-De rien ma puce c'est normal."

Vous vous demandez qui c'est hein! Et bas c'est Harry, Ron et Ginny ah j'suis sûre que vous vous en doutiez. Bref je les invitai à venir dans ma chambre. Ils retinrent un cri quand ils virent mon immense chambre. Harry pris la parole.

"-Alors Mione ça fait quoi de vivre avec Zabini?

-Et bien il n'est pas si méchant que ça mais ce que je déteste c'est quand Malefoy vient manger avec nous.

-Mais Hermione c'est horrible ce que tu nous dis, faire un repas de famille avec deux crétins je te plains, me dit Ginny ironiquement.

-Tu as vu ça surtout qu'il n'y en a pas que deux il y a aussi les parents de Malefoy. Repris-je sur le même ton.

-Bref sérieusement ça vas toi?

-Oui, j'ai juste appris que mes parents m'avaient enlevées quand j'étais petite et que mes parents avaient tués mes parents.

-Euhhh tu parle des quels Mione je ne te suis plus.

-C'est pas grave Ron."

Nous étions entrain de parler lorsque Ginny se leva pour regarder la penderie. Elle ouvrit la porte et:

"-BOUHHH AHAHAHAHAH

- Dis-moi Hermione que fait cette dame dans ton placard?

-Hein? Mel c'est pas drôle elle a à pas fait comme toi.

-C'est pas grave mamie, retourne jouer avec papi Pablo."

Elle partit, tout le monde était mort de rire.

"-Tu as une famille de malade Mione!

-Et bien prie pour que je ne sois pas comme eux Harry."

On discuta encore quelques minutes puis ils durent partir. Cette journée était passée très vite. Mes parents sont quand même super sympa. Bref je regardai dans mon immense chambre, pas de salle de bain. J'ai une chambre qui pourrait contenir dix femelles éléphants enceintes et j'ai même pas la place de mettre une putain de salle de bain *âmes sensible s'abstenir*. Je sortis et croisai Blaise.

"- Dis-moi Blaise où est la salle de bain?

-Elle est entre ta chambre et la mienne. Y'a une porte dans ta penderie qui t'y emmène direct.

-Ok merci."

Y'a que moi qui trouve qu'une porte dans une penderie c'est bizarre? J'ouvris la porte et entrai. WAOUHHH une salle de bain encore plus grande que le salon, ils ont quoi avec les proportions ici?

J'ouvris le robinet et laissai couler l'eau (et le gaspillage alors) jusqu'à ce que la baignoire sois bien remplie. Au bout d'une demi-heure je sortis de l'eau et m'enroulai dans une serviette. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte de ma penderie mais elle était fermée. Bas qu'est ce qui se passe je ne l'avais pas fermé pourtant et ma baguette qui es sur mon lit rah la la. Bon bas plus qu'une solution: passer par la chambre à Blaise. *musique de mission impossible* Je tournai la poignet de la porte, youpii elle est ouverte! J'ouvre, personne ouf. Maintenant la deuxième porte, je sort, personne à droite et personne à gauche. J'ouvrit ma porte et tomba sur...Malefoy?

"-Qu'est ce que tu fout là?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Granger ou devrais-je dire Zabini. Je suis venu...m'excuser...pour hier.

-WHAT? Toi Malefoy, le sang pur plus que pur est venu s'excuser? Pincez moi je suis dans un rêve.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais non, maintenant tu fais comme tu veux.

-J'accepte tes excuses mais dis moi, c'est toi qui a fermé ma porte?"

Il se leva et se rapprocha de moi me faisant reculer jusqu'au mur.

"-Oui, au moins j'était sûr de te voir dans cette tenue."

Puis il partit, quel goujat. Mais il faut avouer qu'il a changé depuis Juin. Il a pris des muscles en un mois. Je m'habillais et sortis retrouver Blaise dans le jardin.

"-Salut.

-Salut Mione, tu as fini par trouver la salle de bain?

-Oui merci mais dis moi, Malefoy vient encore manger ce soir?

-Oui et il dort ici aussi.

-Il connaît pas le transplanage?

-Ahah très drôle, c'est mon ami tu sais.

-Oui et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve.

-Il est sympa tu verras et puis il est aussi…

Il y a un truc qui vient de bouger dans l'arbre du parc, une ombre noire du coup je n'écoutais plus mon frère allez je me reconnecte.

-Il est beau, sexy et très bon au lit, crois moi j'ai essayé on est gay.

-QUOI?!

-Ah enfin tu reviens sur terre je savais plus quoi faire.

-Tu es Gay? Non pas que ça me dérange c'est ton choix.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas je suis un hétéro pur, maintenant dis moi ce qui prenait toute ton attention.

-Il y avait un truc noir dans l'arbre. Je me demandai ce que c'était.

-Noir? Non me dis pas que..."

Et il partit. Je le suivis et il entra en trombe dans la maison.

"-Papà, che cosa fanno qui? (Papa, qu'est ce qu'ils font ici) Tu avais dis qu'ils ne viendront plus jamais, on s'en sortait très bien tout seul.

-Blaise on en avait besoin, ta sœur est revenue je te rappelle et elle ne connaît pas tout les sorts nécessaire."

Mais de quoi parlent t'ils, ma mère me fit signe de venir dans la cuisine.

"-Tu dois te demander de quoi ils parlent?

-Oui, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout.

-Quand Blaise était petit, on avait créé des protections supplémentaires pour notre manoir, des sorts de magie noirs qui créait des sortes d'animaux, mi aigle mi loup qu'on appelle des dicras. C'était très pratique puis Blaise à grandit et Antonio lui a appris des sorts pour ne plus avoir besoin d'eux car Blaise en avait un peu peur mais ton père les as remis car tu es revenue et que tu ne connais pas encore tout les sorts dont tu pourrais avoir besoin.

-D'accord mais pourquoi mettre d'autres protections?

-Ton père te l'expliqueras quand il jugera que c'est le bon moment, maintenant, À TABLE!"

Mon père et mon frère arrivèrent bras dessus bras dessous puis les Malefoy arrivèrent, je les avais presque oublié ces trois là.

"-On mange quoi maman?

-Tu verras Blaise (je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais c'est la réponse de toute les mères.)

- Dis-moi Mélodie, quels sont tes passe-temps, me demanda Narcissa.

-Sûrement la lecture et apprendre ses cours. Jugea Malefoy.

-Et bien non Malefoy, enfin oui mais pas seulement. J'aime aussi beaucoup la cuisine.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui Blaise c'est vrai.

-Cool tu pourras faire des macarons? Maman sait pas les faire.

-Sale gosse! Je sais les faire!

-Oui tu sais les faire mais pas bien.

-grrrr.

-Boude pas Maman et oui Blaise, je t'en ferait.

-...Mione?

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as dis Maman!"

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte, ma mère en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Après le repas je sortis près du lac. Lorsque d'un coup j'entendis un bruit je me retournai et...

* * *

Vos avis?


	5. Chapter 4

COUCOU, bon allez je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire l'effort de mettre des reviews, elles sont 2! Je vais croire que ma fic c'est de la daube donc l'arrêter bon bas voilà je vous laisse lire et mettre des reviews BSX

* * *

Chapitre 4:

POV Blaise:

J'allais nourrir les chevaux avec Drago lorsque j'entendis le cri d'Hermione. On courrait dans sa direction et je vis un dicra (voir chap 3) attaquer ma sœur.

"-Expulso"

Il fut projeté loin et Hermione courut vers nous. Elle était blessée à la jambe alors là, papa vas m'entendre.

"-Drake emmène Mélodie auprès de maman s'il te plaît.

-Ok, essaye de pas trop gueuler.

-Je ne te promet rien."

Je partis donc vers le bureau où était mon père. J'ouvris la porte et criant:

"-ANTONIO PABLO RICARDO ZABINI! Tu vas enlever tout de suite les dicras. (Moi jparle comme ça à mon père je me fais jeter XD) (NDB :je confirme XD)

-Non, ils n'ont rien fait et ils permettent de protéger ta sœur.

-Tu protège quelqu'un quand tu le mords toi?!

-Quoi qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Y'a que y'en à un qui a mordu ta fille!

-QUOI?! Où est-elle?

-Avec maman. Bon tu les enlèves maintenant?

-Oui demain ils ne seront plus là mais je te laisse dire à ta sœur qu'elle n'a pas le droit de sortir.

- tu ne pense pas qu'il serait temps de le lui dire.

-C'est dur à porter et même toi qui est fort tu as du mal, mais ne t'en fait pas elle le saura. Et la prochaine fois, TU ME PARLE AUTREMENT"

Je souris et partis rejoindre Hermione.

POV Hermione:

"-AÏE maman...

-Désolé ma chérie mais il faut bien enlever ce bout de dent de ton mollet. Ça y est! Maintenant la crème... Voilà tu peux marcher.

-Merci.

-Hermione, ça vas mieux?

-Oui merci Blaise.

-Bon c'est réglé Papa vas enlever ces sales bêtes mais tu ne pourras pas sortir.

-Pourquoi?!

-Ça... Il te l'expliquera...

-Mais pouvez pas tout me dire à la fin?!"

Puis je montai dans la chambre et m'affalai sur mon lit mais je pus entendre ma mère crier: "dis lui Antonio, dis lui ou on vas la perdre."

Et avant d'entendre la réponse de mon père, je m'endormis, épuisé par cette journée.

POV Drago:

Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle à changer, elle était déjà belle avant mais maintenant... Encore mieux. Je connaît leur secret étant le meilleur ami de Blaise mais j'espère qu'ils vont pas tarder à lui dire parce que moi et les gaffes ça fait un.

"-Drake, arrête.

-De quoi?!

-De penser à ma sœur, c'est gênant.

-Ok... Dis moi, vous comptez le lui dire quand?

-Papa à décidé qu'il lui dirait demain, après que mama lui est gueulé dessus, il a accepté. Tu ne sais pas ce que peut faire ma mère quand elle est énervée.

-Oh, si c'est comme ma mère je le sais.

-Ahah tu veux un verre?

-Tu connais ma réponse."

Il se leva et me servis un verre de whisky pur feu. On continua à parler jusqu'à une heure du matin et on s'endormit.

POV Hermione:

J'ouvris les yeux et m'étirai. Je descendis et m'assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Kiki apparut.

"-Bonjour Miss, vous avez bien dormis Miss? Que voulez vous ce matin Miss?

-Un thé et des...

-Céréales.

-D'accord tout de suite Miss. Puis il disparu.

-Comment tu sais que je prends ça le matin Malefoy?

-Parce qu'à Poudlard tu prends ça à chaque fois.

-Et comment tu le sais tu m'espionne ou quoi?

-Non, mais tu t'assis toujours en face de moi et je ne vais pas manger la tête dans mon assiette."

Kiki apparut avec mon petit déjeuner. Je le remerciai et il repartit. Ma mère arriva et le salua, mon père pareil et pour finir, Blaise.

"-Bas alors qu'est ce que vous faites levé à cette heure là.

-Il est 10h00 Blaise c'est normal."

Je me demande pourquoi je ne vois pas mes grands parents.

"-Où sont Léona et Pablo?

-Le matin, ils mangent dans leur chambre.

-Ah d'accord."

Je finis mon repas et allai montez dans ma chambre mais mon père me demanda de le rejoindre dans le salon.

"-Oui papa?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer ma puce...

-Ah enfin!

-mais ne me coupe pas la parole!

-...

-Bien (genre c'est son chien), Bien alors sache qu'il y a deux choses. Une de ta mère et une de moi. La plus simple, ta mère t'a donné le don de lire dans les pensées des gens. Elle a hérité ce don de sa famille. Maintenant, moi... Tu peux soigner les gens par la pensée, tu peux envoyer des sorts par la pensée mais le plus important, tu peux voler. Pas sur un balais, enfin si mais pas là. Après avoir développé tes pouvoirs avec moi, tu remarqueras des ailes dans ton dos. Soit elles sortiront à cause de l'adrénaline soit par une grande émotion. Ton frère à la même chose, il pourra t'aider. En gros, tu as des pouvoirs très puissants.

-... Soigner les gens c'est à dire?

-Et bien si ils ne sont pas encore morts ou sur le point de mourir, tu peux les faire...revivre on va dire.

-C'est tout?

-Oui ma puce tu peux y aller mais je te revoie après le déjeuner pour ta première leçon."

Je partis. C'est quoi ce truc, la pensée, les ailes...c'est...bizarre. Mais pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu la pensée des gens...Ah si une fois en troisième année, c'était Neville qui disait qu'il aimait Luna...Je pensai que c'était mon imaginations mais...

"-HERMIONE!"

C'était la voix de Blaise. Je courus dans sa direction et je le vis, allongé sur le sol...en maillot de bain et entrain de bronzer...

"-T'es fou? J'ai cru qu'il y avait un truc grave!

-Ah bon? Désolé. Je me demandai si tu voulais venir le baigner avec moi et Drago?

-Toi oui, l'autre...non!

-Allez s'il te plaît, il te parlera même pas. Il me fit une moue trop mignonne et je ne pus résister.

-Bon d'accord je vais me changer.

-Ouai merci t'es ma sœur préférée!

-Jsuis la seule aussi."

Je partis me mettre en maillot c'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud. Je mis un short et un débardeur au dessus de mon maillot de bain et descendis.

J'arrivais en bas et vu Malefoy, torse nu. Je peux vous dire que ma mâchoire se serais décrochée si j'avais pas eu la bouche fermée. Putain le corps...

"-Alors Gr...Mélodie, la vue te comble t'elle?

-Oui merci Malefoy mais je dois avouer que si tu te décalais, le paysage serai mieux."

Voilà comment la faire fermer un Malefoy. Blaise était déjà dans l'eau et m'appelai. Je me déshabillais et entrai dans l'eau.

POV Drago:

Mais Heu, elle est méchante. Enfin plus si méchante que ça depuis qu'elle est en maillot de bain elle est même super sexy.

"-Drago! Arrête.

-Désolé Blaise.

-De quoi?

-Rien sœurette, rien."

Ça commence à m'énerver son don, mais au fait, elle le sait?

"-Oui.

-BLAISE ARRÊTE.

-Ok..."

Je commençai à nager et vit Hermione sur le rocher d'en face. Mais c'est qu'elle nage vite la ptite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, on sortit de l'eau.

POV Hermione:

Je sortis de l'eau, me changeai et partis voir papa. Lorsque je rentrai dans la bibliothèque Blaise était déjà là.

"-Bon alors tu es prête ma puce?

-Oui.

-Bien alors tu vas commencer par apprendre des sorts."

Au bout d'une demie heure, je savais beaucoup plus de sortilèges. Puis nous avons commencé la pensée.

"-Bon ma chérie, tu vas te concentrer sur ton frère. Tu vas chercher à quoi il pense. Tu vas le regarder dans les yeux... vas-y!"

Je fis comme il me dit et réussis: Blaise pense que...

* * *

Alors? VOS AVIS?


	6. Chapter 5

coucou tout le monde bon beaucoup de délire dans celle là mas dans les autres aussi XD

: C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup mais tu vas voir que ça leur sert beaucoup^^ J'éspère que la suite te plaira BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Blaise pense que je devrais faire des macarons pour le bien de sa santé.

« -BLAISE ! Sale goinfre je t'ai déjà dis que je t'en ferais.

-Oui mais tu sais que j'adore ça !

-Oui mais bon...

-Arrêtez, vous deux, Hermione je te félicite. Pour un premier essai c'était génial.

-Merci.

-Bon on va continuer puis on vas travailler sur les sorts de santé d'accord ?

-Oui.

POV Blaise :

Hermione se débrouille vraiment bien. Moi j'ai réussis à lire dans les pensées qu'à la cinquième leçon. Je me demande quand est ce qu'elle va me faire des macarons...

_**« Où est Blaise...Peut-être dans la chambre de sa sœur et puis je pourrais peut être la voir n... » **_

-ON EST DANS LE BUREAU THEO ! Puis je me tournai vers Hermione. T'as vu j'ai fait une rime haha.

-C'est bien Blaise bravo.

-Salut tout le monde.

-'lut Théo.

-Salut blaisichou.

-MAIS HEU ARRETEZ AVEC CE SURNOM ! Puis il se tourna vers ma sœur.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, vous devez être Mélodie.***Baise-main*.** Enchanté. Je suis...

-Théodore Nott je sais.

-On s'est déjà vu ?

-Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu me traitais de sang-de-bourbe avec Drago.

-Hmmm HERMIONE GRANGER ?!

-En chair et en os.

-Tu as changée, en bien mais changée. »

Puis ma sœur retourna auprès de mon père.

« -Dis moi Blaise, ta sœur est vachement canon !

-Oui, si c'était pas ma sœur...

-Oui mais ça l'est.

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles de ma sœur ? Je déconnais moi !

-Ah, merde. Mais je suis ton deuxième meilleur ami ne l'oublie pas.

-Mouai, je laisse passer cette fois mais les autres...

-Oui oui t'inquiète. »

Je regardai Hermione, c'est vrai qu'elle est très belle. Le charme des Zabini quoi.

« -Tu as bien raison mon fils.

-Merci Papa. »

Rah la la vous avez vu, même pas besoin de parler dans cette famille.

POV Hermione :

« -Antonio, comment ça se fait que tu puisses lire dans les pensée.

-En me mariant avec Lily j'ai hérité de son pouvoir.

-Ah d'accord.

-Bon allez ma puce tu as assez travaillé vas te détendre.

-Merci papa.

-Je t'aime ma fille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime papa. »

Bon alors la cuisine, c'est bon.

« -KIKI ?

-Oui Miss ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Miss ?

-Oui, peux-tu m'apporter les ingrédients pour faire des macarons ?

-Oui, tout de suite Miss.

-Merci »

Puis il revint et me donna tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je commençai ma préparation lorsque je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes anches.

« -AHHHH ATTENTION J'AI UNE ARME !

-Un fouet, une arme ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bas j'aidai ta mère dans le jardin, elle m'apprend plein de truc.

-Vous avez pas de maison vous, les Serpentard ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Parce que Théo squatte aussi la maison. Il est avec Blaise.

-Bas qu'est ce que tu veux quand c'est pas nous c'est d'autre. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Des macarons, tu veux m'aider ?

-Moi dans une cuisine ? Mais c'est pour les e...

-Oui ? Dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

-C'est tout à fait pour moi.

-Bien alors casse un œuf.

-Heuuuu comment on fait ?

-Tu prends un saladier et tu casses les œufs.

-Tu peux me montrer ?

-C'est la meilleur, le grand Drago Malefoy ne sais pas casser des œufs.

_**«Bas c'est pas de ma faute on m'as jamais appris »**_

-Pauvre chou ! Bon allez viens derrière moi. »

Je lui pris la main, cassa l'œuf et il se chargea de l'ouvrir. Il est tout gêné c'est mignon...Drago Malefoy mignon ? C'est le monde à l'envers. (NDB :oh si petit dragon est trop chouuuu

Dray : put**n tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme sa dans toutes les fic' de cette auteureuse !

Bêta : NAAAAN ! XD

*hum* *follitude parfaitement assumée par moi-même*)

« -Tu as compris ?

-Oui merci. »

On finit la préparation et mis tout ça au four. 30 minutes plus tard on les sortait puis Blaise arriva.

« -DES MACARONS ! MERCI HERMIONE T'ES LA MEILLEURE.

-Drago m'a aidée.

-QUOI ?!

-Drago m'a aidée.

-J'avais compris mais Drago dans une cuisine c'est comme si tu voyais un hippogriffe avec un sombrero. (NDB : MDR j'en peux plus *s'étouffe* *tousse* *personne me tape dans le dos* *meurs* *fin* tout sa c'est a cause de TOI ! XD)

-Haha très drôle.

-T'as vu ça.

-Bon je vais vous laisser.

-Ba non il est 16h00 reste dormir.

-Bas...

-Hermione tu es d'accord ?

-Bas... le temps qu'il met pas ses pieds de sang pur plus que pur dans ma chambre ça vas.

-Tu vois elle accepte gentiment, c'est décidé tu reste.

-OK.

-Je vais prévenir Maman. Hermione emmène Drago et les macarons sur la terrasse. Faut montrer à Mama qu'il a fait la cuisine.

-T'arrête de me vanner oui ?

-Non c'est drôle tu trouves pas Mione ?

-Si t'as vu ça ?

-Oui surtout qu'il est trop mignon quand il boude.

-Oui il est trop chou... Dis moi Blaise tu m'aurais pas un peu piégée pour que je dise ça ?

-MOI, Non pas du tout.

-En tout cas moi j'ai entendu que tu me trouvais chou ! ( NDB : pfff prétentieux

Dray : Mééééheu c'est même pas vrai

Bêta : ben un peu si en plus t'es un gamin (un gamin magnifique on est d'accord)

Dray : mais tu vas fermer ta grande gueule oui ?!

Bêta : méééééééé *boude*)

-Moi aussi je l'ai entendu !

-Ça se fait pas vous êtes deux contre un !

-M'en fiche je suis chou après une séance de cuisine, qu'est ce que se sera après une après midi entière.

-Mais heuuu vous êtes des chieurs ! Arrêtez de m'énerver !

-Non t'es belle quand tu boudes tu trouves pas Drake ?

-Si très belle... MAIS HEUUUU arrêtes de faire ça !

-Je suis trop fort !

-Hermione ça te dis on se venge ?

_**« Dans le lac ? »**_

-Dans le lac.

-Quoi le lac ?! »

Je fis le sort de lévitation et quelques secondes plus tard Blaise se retrouvai dans l'eau et nous on était avec nos macarons près de maman.

« -Ils sont délicieux vos macarons.

-Merci maman.

-Merci Lily.

- Dis-moi Drago, tu t'ouvres à beaucoup de chose en ce moment...

-Oui en effet pourquoi ?

- Tu n'auras pas quelque chose derrière la tête ?

-Moi ? Non.

**« Mis à part sortir avec ta fille... »**

-Tu vois, j'avais raison.

-De quoi ?

-Ne lui dis pas Lily, ce sont mes pensées !

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas mais tu peux demander ce n'est pas interdit.

-LILY !

-Bas quoi je lui ai pas dis ce que tu pensais lui dire.

-Bon vous allez me répondre à la fin ou pas !

-NON. Dirent-ils en même temps. »

Puis je partis, pourquoi ils veulent pas me dire...C'est sur moi ? Mais j'y pense je peux lire dans les pensée maintenant. Je me rapprochai et fixai mes yeux sur Drago.

**« C'est vrai qui sont bon nos macarons. Je me demande si on pourrait faire des gâteaux aussi... »**

Ils ont quoi les mecs avec la bouffe sérieux ?

Le reste des vacances se passa tranquillement, je découvris le Drago gentil et pas le Drago de Poudlard, on etait même devenu amis et j'ai aussi travaillé mes pouvoirs mais mes ailes ne sont pas sortie encore...

Le jour de la rentrée :

Je fus réveillé par Blaise qui sautait sur mon lit.

« -Allez Mione réveille toi sinon on vas rater le train !

-Je suis pas Drago je met pas trois heures à me préparer.

-Oui mais même, faut que j'y sois en avance...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour voir les nouveaux.

-Et les nouvelles c'est ça ?

-Oui... Bon allez lève toi je t'ai préparé ton petit dèj'.

-Aurais-je une influence sur toi Blaise Zabini pour que tu ais préparé mon petit déjeuner ?

-Oui un peu je l'avoue. »

Je descendis, pris mon petit déjeuner et partit m'habiller. Quand je descendis, les parents et Blaise était en bas.

« -Ne part pas Mione, on va t'enseigner l'école à la maison !

-Non papa et puis je reviens aux vacances ne t'en fait pas.

-Fait attention ma fille d'accord et surtout n'utilise tes pouvoirs qu'en cas d'urgence.

-Oui maman.

-Blaise tu veilles sur ta sœur !

-Oui papa. Bon on vous laisse, je vous aime.

-Moi aussi je vous aime.

-Nous aussi on vous aime. »

Après trois quatre câlins, on partit. C'est vrai que je n'avais plus la même tête et que maintenant je m'appelais Mélodie Zabini pour tout le monde. Mis à part Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et Drago personne ne sait que je suis Hermione.

Je m'installai dans le même compartiment que mon frère puis mes amis arrivèrent et je partis avec eux en disant à tout à l'heure à Blaise et Drago.

POV Drago :

Je vis Hermione partir lorsque Potter et Weasley X2 étaient arrivés dans le train.

« -Pourquoi elle vas avec eux alors qu'on est là ?

-Parce que c'est ses amis.

-Mais moi aussi...

-Mais oui, j'en connaîs un qui est jaloux !

-Moi ? Pas du tout !

-Arrête je sais que tu craques pour Mione.

-Quoi...mais...Comment...

-Je suis ton meilleur ami débile. Je connais tes expressions et crois moi celle là c'est celle d'un mec amoureux.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Comme le bec d'un hippogriffe, y'a que Hermione qui le voit pas.

-Mouais mais elle, elle m'aime pas :'(

-Qui te le dis, je trouve que votre relation a vachement changé depuis le début des vacances.

-Ouais t'as raison mais je vais attendre encore un peu.

-OK mais moi je te dis, fait vite avec le physique qu'elle a elle va en avoir des mecs à ses pieds, que je vais me faire un plaisir de jerter.

-Oui. »

Il a raison mais j'ai pas envie de me prendre un vent... Je passai le reste du trajet à parler de sport avec Blaise. Puis à peine arrivés on partit dans la grande salle pour que Dumby choisisse les préfets en chefs.

POV Hermione :

« -Coucou les amis.

-Salut Mione ça vas ?

-Oui très bien mais appelez moi Mélodie maintenant ou Zabini.

-OK. Ça va mieux avec... les autres ?

-Blaise et Drago ? Oui beaucoup mieux.

-Bon ça vas alors mais ne te rapproche pas trop de Malefoy, c'est vraiment un bouffon.

-Bas pas t...Oui ne t'en fait pas. Bon j'y vais il faut que j'aille voir McGonnagal et on m'a dit qu'elle était dans le train.

-Je peux venir ?

-Si tu veux Ginny. »

Je préfère leur mentir par rapport à Drago. C'est mieux comme ça.

« -Dis moi c'est faux .

-De quoi ?

-Que tu ne vas pas te rapprocher plus que ça de Drago.

-Bas non, c'est vrai...

-Arrête, ne me ment pas à moi, ta meilleure amie. Je te connais par cœur et tu a la tête d'une fille amoureuse.

-Non, c'est faut !

-y'a quelqu'un derrière toi qui te regardes ? »

Je me retournai, personne...

« -Non, y'a pas Drago.

-J'ai jamais dit Drago tu vois !

-Le dis pas sil te plaît...

-T'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé.

-Merci.

-Alors c'était bien tes vacances ?

-Oui génial je me suis éclaté et toi ?

-Bien ça va. **« Surtout qu'avec Harry on a fait l'amour...Je vais pas lui dire ça comme ça quand même... »**

-NAN, C'EST VRAI !

-De quoi ?

-Tu l'as fait avec Harry ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-OUPS, la boulette...

-Maintenant tu vas me le dire Mélodie... C'est quoi ton deuxième prénom ?

-Bas Lily comme ma mère.

-Tu vas me le dire tout de suite Mélodie Lily Zabini ! »

Puis je lui racontai mon histoire pendant tout le reste de trajet. J'en ai même oublié d'aller voir McGonagall... Tiens bas justement la voilà.

« -Professeur ?

-Oui ? Ah Miss Zabini je vous cherchai justement. Je suis vraiment désolé mais vous devez...

* * *

VOS AVIS?


	7. Chapter 6

coucou, bon voilà, nouveau chapitre, merci au reviews que vous avez mis sur inconnu même si il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur le nouveau chapitre XD mais MERCI. BON BONNE LECTURE.

Mistukimoon: Merci, j'adore lire tes reviews, toujours un plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, GROS BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

«-Mais vous devez repasser sous le choixpeau en tant que Mélodie Zabini.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Car vous n'êtes plus Hermione Granger miss, de plus les élèves trouverai ça suspect qu'une nouvelle arrive et ne passe pas sous le choixpeau.

-Oui vous avez raison.

-Bien, le train ne vas pas tarder à arriver allez donc mettre vos robes mesdemoiselles. »

Puis on partit se changer avec Ginny. Avant d'aller dans la grande salle, je sentis une poigne m'attraper. C'était Blaise.

« -Oui Blaise ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que tu as de grandes chances d'être à Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tout les Zabini sont à Serpentard.

-Ah d'accord. On verra bien bon je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure Blaisichou !

-C'est Drago qui t'as dis ça ?

-Oui... je le remercierai d'ailleurs.

-C'est pas juste, A toute à l'heure Mélodinounette.

-Mais heuuu »

Puis je rejoignis McGonnagall qui m'attendait avec les première année devant la porte.

« -Il y a quatre maisons qui ont pour nom Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Bon vous allez venir avec moi et vous Miss Zabini, restez là jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle.

-Oui Professeur.

-Bien suivez moi les première année. »

Ils partirent. Après le choix fait, le directeur pris la parole.

« -Bonjour à toutes et à tous, avant de commencer à manger je voudrais vous présentez une nouvelle élève qui fait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mélodie Zabini venez sil vous plaît. »

Plus je m'approchai de Dumbledore plus les commentaires étaient. Entre les 'encore une Zabini' et les 'elle à un lien avec l'autre Zabini ?' McGonnagal me dit de m'asseoir sur le tabouret ce que je fit.

« -Tiens Miss Granger, vous revoilà ? Je vois ce qui c'est passé. Votre esprit à changé. Un esprit plus joueur est en vous, vos capacité intellectuelles ont grandit et votre courage est toujours aussi grand. Mais je pense que vu votre nom et vos capacités je vais vous placer à...SERPENTARD. »

Je fut accueillis chez les Serpentard par des applaudissements. Blaise avait raison. Je me demande si Harry, Ron et Ginny vont m'en vouloir. Parce que ça veux dire que je suis pas la même qu'avant, que j'ai changée. Ont commença à manger lorsque Théodore Nott engagea la conversation.

« -Je ne savait pas que Blaise avait une aussi belle jeune fille dans sa famille.

-Tu parles de ma sœur la Théo, calme tes hormones.

-Et elle est sortit d'où ? D'une boite de dragées surprises ?

-Non...Et ne cherches pas à le savoir.

-Ok Ok. »

Puis il se replongea dans la conversation avec Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'on entendit un cri de Dean Thomas.

« -Elle est où Hermione ?! »

Je tournai la tête et Dis à Harry de ne rien leur dire par les yeux et comme il est très bon en langage des yeux il comprit.

« -Mél' faut qu'on appelle les parents ce soir. Me dit Blaise à l'oreille.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Puis au dessert Dumbledore se leva et lança un sonorus sur sa voix.

« -Bon c'est maintenant l'heure de vous dire le nom de vos préfets en chef. Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Zabini. Vous disposerez d'appartements privés. Vous irez voir Le professeur McGonnagall pour plus d'informations. »

J'entendis des 'elle vient d'arriver et elle est préfète ?' des 'je suis contente, mais c'est la chance du débutant'.

Si seulement ils savaient... Je me levai suivis de Drago et partit vers nos appartement avec la sous

directrice.

« -Miss Zabini si on a rien dis au gens c'est pour votre sécurité. Après libre à vous de le dire à qui vous voulez.

-Bien merci.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse choisir votre mot de passe. Bonne nuit.

-Alors Hermione, tu veux quoi comme mot de passe ?

-Je sais pas, qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?

-Je sais pas.

-Et si...heuuu...pace ed amore

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Paix et amour en Italien. J'ai eu le droit à un court intensif de papa.

-Vas pour ça. »

Il dit le mot de passe et on resta choqués de la déco. Dans la salle qui nous servait de salon il y avait une grande bibliothèque, deux fauteuils un argent et un vert. Une cheminée blanche avec un tapis qui réunissait les trois couleurs et un canapé blanc. Au fond de la pièce, deux portes les mêmes. Seul le nom changeait sur l'une était écrit M.Z et sur l'autre D.M.

Pendant que Drago posait son joli fessier sur un des fauteuils j'entrepris de visiter ma chambre. Les murs étaient blancs et le parquet marron clair. Un lit à baldaquin blanc trônait au centre de la pièce. La seule chose qui changeait était une écriture sur l'un des murs. ''The world is your'' Le monde est tien, j'aime bien cette phrase. Lorsque je ressortis de ma chambre Drago n'était plus seul. Blaise squattai notre canapé.

« -'lut sœurette.

-Salut squatteur.

-Eh, je suis venu pour les parents.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais comment tu veux faire pour leur parler ?

-Bas avec un sort.

-Ah d'accord. »

Il prit un plateau assez grand où il y avait des fruits et dis une formule que je n'ai pas retenus. Quelques seconde plus tard, le visage de mon père apparut.

« -COUCOU PAPA ! Dit-on en cœur.

-Bonjour les enfants, alors cette rentrée ?

-Normal.

-Et toi Hermione dans quelle maison es-tu ?

-Serpentard.

-Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu compte faire quoi de ton identité ?

-Je pense le dire aux Gryffondor.

-C'est une bonne idée mais ne le dis pas aux Serpentard, certains enfants ont des parents mangemorts.

-D'accord.

-Bon allez je vous laisse les enfants. Je vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit Papa.

-Bonne nuit Mélodie, bonne nuit Blaisichou !

-DRAGO ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Non ne me fait pas de mal. Mione protège moi !

-heuuu Blaise arrête.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais arrêter parce que tu as dis ça ? »

Je lui fis mon regard noir et il cessa aussitôt. Blaise partit et, Drago et moi montai nous coucher.

POV Drago :

Qu'est ce que c'est beau l'italien quand ça sort de sa bouche...Tu deviens complètement gaga Drago, où est passé le bad-boy qui pécho toutes les filles, où est passé ton sadisme, où sont passées tes c*****es ! Non ça tu les as encore. Je m'endormis en pensant à elle.

Je viens de me faire réveiller par un truc qui sonne dans la chambre d'à côté. Ça doit être Hermione. PUTAIN elle peut l'éteindre!? … Ça y est. Merci mon dieu. Ça fait 5 minutes que j'essaye de m'endormir mais sans succès. Je me lève et trouve Hermione, déjà en tenue prête à aller déjeuner.

« -T'es déjà prête ?

-Bas c'est bientôt l'heure du premier cour, faudrait peut-être que tu te grouille !

-OH MERDE... Bon j'y vais... Au fait, le vert te va mieux que le rouge. »

Et sur cette phrase je partis dans la salle de bain. Après 10 minutes je ressortis et descendit dans la grande salle. Je vis Hermione à la table des Bouffondor, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là bas. Je vis le regard de Blaise qui voulait dire : Ta gueule et viens t'asseoir. Ce que je fis.

POV Hermione :

« -Coucou Mione, alors comment vas la préfète en chef ?

- Bien...mais...vous...m'en voulez...pas ?

-Bas pourquoi on t'en voudrait ?

-Bas parce que je suis à Serpentard...

-Et alors, tu sais souvent le choixpeau te choisis avec ton nom de famille. Regarde Ron, tout les Weasley sont à Gryffondor, et bas toi tout les Zabini sont à Serpentard.

-Ah vous me soulagée, bon j'y vais, Blaise m'attends. OH et Harry, tu peux demander à tout les Gryffondor ainsi qu'à Luna de venir à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner ?

-Oui à tout à l'heure fait gaffe à la fouine.

-OUI… »

Ah une journée qui commence bien. Je partis avec un grand sourire à la table des Serpents.

« -Mel' ça vas ?

-Oui Blaise pourquoi ?

-Bas t'as un sourire de banane.

-Bas Harry et Ron ne m'en veulent pas que je sois à Serpentard.

-AH bas c'est bien. Mais quand vas tu dire tu sais quoi à tu sais qui ?

-Tout à l'heure.

-Ok, bon on y va ou on vas rater potion.

-Oui...Drago ?

-...

-DRAGO !

-Oui ?

-Tu viens ?

-Où ça ?

-Bas en cours idiot !

-Oh on se calme !

-Arrêtez tout les deux, Mel' passe devant. »

Je partis, il est bizarre Drago en ce moment en plus il arrête pas de me fixer c'est bizarre.

POV Blaise :

« -Bon Drago qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien.

-Arrête de mentir et dis-moi !

-Tu veux savoir, vraiment ? Y'a qu'a chaque fois que je vois ta sœur j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de la protéger mais je peux pas parce que je suis déjà promis à quelqu'un.

-Comment ça ?

-Mes parents, à ma naissance ils m'ont marié avec une fille que je ne connais même pas.

-AH MERDE. Bas tu sais quoi n'y pense pas.

-Mouai.

-Bon allez viens. »

Puis on partit en potions. Hermione était déjà installée tout derrière à côté de Potty.

« -Ne vous installez pas messieurs. Nous allons aller dans la forêt où des chaudrons nous attendent. Vous serez aussi mélangé avec les sixième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. ALLEZ OUSTE. »

C'est quoi ce bordel...Bon temps pis je pris Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna à ma suite.

POV Hermione :

C'est bien, j'aurais peut être une chance d'être avec Ginny. Blaise me pris par le bras et je fus forcée de le suivre sous l'œil étrange de Ron et Harry. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

Arrivés dans la forêt on retrouva les sixième années.

« -Bien, on vas commencer par mettre les préfets en chef ensembles. Zabini, Malefoy là bas! Potter et Maxil, Zabini et Weasley fille, Weasley garçon et Greengrass...

-Drago, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Bas t'es bizarre.

-Mais arrêtez avec ça, Blaise et ensuite toi, c'est quoi votre problème ! Maintenant ta gueule et faisons la potion ! »

Nan mais d'où il me parle comme ça lui! Il à fumé quoi, de la quiche ? (je vais me pendre) (NDB : merci d'avoir suivis mon conseil parce que te jeter sous un train sa aurais fait des saletés *tiens ta corde mdr ) .

Je fis la potion et l'heure terminée partis en métamorphose, seule.

L'heure passé je partis déjeuner puis allai dans la bibliothèque où tout les Gryffondor étaient là.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fait là Zabini? Me dit Seamus.

-Je suis venue vous parler.

-Et pourquoi on t'écouterait, après tout on ne te connaît pas. Répliqua Dean.

-Et bien si justement, je suis...Hermione Granger.

-...AHAHAH très drôle, je suis désolé mais on ne te croit pas. Continua Seamus.

-Ah bon, que dois je faire pour te le prouver ?

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait exploser en première année ?

-Une plume, tu étais en équipe avec Harry et tu n'as pas réussis à dire Wingardium Leviosa.

-...Et qu'est ce qu'à reçus Neville en première année ?

-Un rappelle tout que Malefoy a lancé en l'air et que Harry à rattraper et c'est à ce moment là que McGonnagal à dis qu'il était le nouvelle attrapeur.

-OUAH Hermione, c'est vraiment toi! Mais pourquoi tu es comme ça et pas en Hermione ? »

Je leur racontai l'histoire et leurs dis de ne surtout rien dire, ils le promirent puis on partit tous à nos occupation, on avait l'après midi de libre. Je traversais la grande salle lorsque j'entendis des cris. Je me rapprochai et vis...

* * *

VOS AVIS? Et oui je coupe encore à un moment important XD.


	8. Chapter 7

coucou, Bon, que dire...NOUVEAU CHAPITRE, il est un peu court mais coupe au bon moment hihi. BONNE LECTURE.

Mistukimoon: MERCI, tout le monde aime lire après les cours barbants de la journée c'est clair. Bon je te laisse lecturer bisous.

Lena Harper: Je ne sais pas, tu la connait peu être... Mais tu le sauras que dans le chapitre 8 ma belle. BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Et vis Drago, sur le sol se faisant tabasser par Harry... Pourquoi il bouge pas !

« -HARRY JAMES POTTER!

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi ton problème, arrête de le frapper!

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il à rien fait !

-Le seul fait qu'il soit à Serpentard est une raison !

-Je suis à Serpentard et tu frappe un de mes amis !

-Amis? Il va falloir que tu choisisses, C'est les Serpents ou nous.

-Tu connais déjà ma réponse, casses toi!

-Ça vas pas ce passer comme ça! »

Je me rapprochai de Drago, il est bien amoché...

« -Drago, tu m'entends ?

-Mmmm...

-Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ?

-Le pétrificus totalus tu connais ?

-Oui mais...

-Dégage, laisse-moi!

-OK si tu le prends comme ça, compte même pas sur moi ! »

Quel bouffon, c'est quoi son problème!

POV Drago :

Tout ça à cause de ce putain de mariage, maintenant elle doit me détester, et ce Potty de merde... Je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai. Je pris un bouquin de sort et l'ouvrit à la page des soins. Ça y est plus rien. TOC TOC TOC. Un hibou, je me levai et partit l'ouvrir.

«Mon fils, Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi cette histoire de mariage mais j'ai demandé à Dumbledore qu'il te laisse venir à la maison ce week-end pour que tu rencontre ta future femme. Ta mère et moi t'embrassons. »

OK donc week-end de merde. Je m'endormis suite à cette lettre et épuisé ne me réveillai que le lendemain après midi. La semaine était passé très vite, entre les engueulades avec Hermione et l'appréhension de ce putain de mariage...BREF, aujourd'hui on est Samedi et je suis devant le manoir.

« -Y a quelqu'un? Des bruits dans l'escalier

-DRAGO !

-Bonjour Maman.

- Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça peut aller et toi ?

-Bien, ton père t'attend là haut. »

Je montai les marches.

« -Bonjour papa.

-Bonjour Drago. Je t'en pris assieds toi.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui en effet. Demain ta fiancée sera ici.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui tu peut y aller. »

Puis je partis dans ma chambre. Elle n'a pas changée, toujours aussi...blanche. Je jetai un sort et rajoutai un peu de vert. Ah, c'est mieux.

POV Blaise :

Hermione est bizarre depuis la semaine dernière. Je la pris à part et lui expliqua mon trouble.

« -Hermione qu'est ce qui ne vas pas.

-R...

-ARGG DIS PAS RIEN!

-C'est Harry...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

-Il... a frappé Drago et...il m'a demandé de choisir entre vous et eux.

-Et comme tu nous as choisis il a dis qu'il allait se venger et du coup tu as peur.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Ça te dis un truc Moi, Toi, frère et sœur jumeaux ?

-Oui...Je sais plus quoi faire Blaise.

-Viens là. Je la pris dans mes bras. Je serais toujours la pour toi, je te protégerai d'accord ?

-Oui. Blaise ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Mione, moi aussi. »

Je la sentais pleurer contre mon torse (super musclé XD) (mdr *bave*) et je versais moi même deux ou trois larmes. Au bout de quelques secondes, on se séparait et je lui proposai de dormir avec elle vu que Drago n'était pas là. Ce qu'elle accepta.

POV Drago :

J'ai dormis comme un bébé et là je descends dans la cuisine pour mon petit dèj.

-B'jour maman.

-'lut (vous en connaissez bcp vous des mères qui disent ça ?) (NDB : nan surtout sang pur coincée mais elle est ptêtre pas coincée ) drake. Bien dormis ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, toujours la même chose ?

-Oui, pain, beurre et...

-Café je sais.

-Merci maman. »

Mon père descendit et me dis d'aller me préparer, ce que je fis quand je descendit je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la jeune fille que je connaissait très bien...

-Drago voici Miss...

* * *

ALORS VOS AVIS?,


	9. Chapter 8

COUCOU, bon je vous poste ce chapitre mais n'ayant pas eu de reviews sur l'ancien, je ne sais pas si vous aimez vous voyez...Bon, je vous laisse lire bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

« -Drago voici Miss Parkinson, tu la connais bien je crois.

-Dray ?

-Pan's, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Papa, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Nous t'avons fillancé à Pansy Parkinson. »

QUOI ?! Je suis fillancé à ma meilleure amie ?! C'est quoi ce merdier ? Je pris Pansy par le bras et l'emmena dans ma chambre sous la voix de mon père qui disait ''vous ne voulez pas attendre un peu pour ça ? Vous venez à peine de l'apprendre, protéger vous !'' Parfois, il est pire que Blaise.

« -Écoute Pansy, je veux pas me marier avec toi, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et ce n'est pas toi.

-Tant mieux, moi aussi mais comment on va faire ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen...

-Pan's ?

-Oui ?

-C'est qui que tu aimes ?

-Théo, et toi ?

-Her...Mélodie.

-Tu peux dire que c'est Hermione tu sais?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Un première année de Gryffondor qui le dit à tout le monde.

-Ah, OK.

-Bon allez viens mon amour. Allons parler à ton père.

-Pan's ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

-Oui Drakichou.

-Argg. »

Puis on chercha mon père en vain. Apparemment il était partit voir le père de Pansy.

Quand il fut enfin rentré, je partis le voir.

« -Drago, quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Comment arrêter ce mariage ?

-Comment ça, tu ne veux pas te marier avec Pansy ?

-NON et elle non plus donc.

-Il faut que l'un des deux soit follement amoureux de quelqu'un.

-Bas c'est simple, je...

-Ce que je veux dire par follement c'est être près à donner sa propre vie pour cette personne. Tu es dans ce cas là ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas.

-Et bien tu ferais mieux de le savoir vite parce que le mariage est prévu pour Décembre

-QUOI ?!

-Le mariage est...

-RAHHHHH! »

C'est pas possible. Décembre?! Mais je ne sais pas si je l'aime à ce point là moi. BREF faut que je rentre à Poudlard. Au moins finir cette septième année vu que je vais me marier contre mon gré!

POV Hermione :

J'ai dormis avec Blaise. C'était très reposant même si il parle dans son sommeil. D'ailleurs il a dis un truc qui m'a choqué. Tiens il se réveille.

« -Slut Mione.

-Coucou.

-Ça vas ?

-Oui et toi bien dormis ?

-Oui, comme un bébé.

-Dis moi qui est je cite ''La lionne mangeuse de serpents'' ?

-QUOI?!Mais...quoi ?!

-Bas t'as dis ça dans ton sommeil alors je veux savoir qui c'est.

-C'est...Lavande.

-...Lavande...et tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

-Euh bas pourtant...c'est elle. Je la trouve trop belle.

-Tu vas bien Blaise ?

-Oui très bien merci.

-Dis moi, tu trouves pas que Drago est bizarre en ce moment ?

-Oui, il s'énerve et esquive tout le monde.

-OUI et puis on commençait à bien s'entendre et puis maintenant...

-je sais Mione, mais...il a des phases comme ça.

-Mouai. Bon allez à la douche gros porc. On est Dimanche et tu t'es pas lavé hier.

-OUI, LA DOUCHE ! »

Pfff qu'est ce qu'il est idiot ce mec. Je lisais lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

Je me levai et vis Drago, une large entaille sur le front.

« -DRAGO, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Unmang...emortdquand...jesuisrevenu...De...chezme s parents.

-QUOI ?

-Un mangemort quand je suis revenu de chez mes parents.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel...Drago ?! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé.

-Un mangemort quand je suis revenu de chez mes parents. Mais c'est juste une égratignure.

-Une égratignure qui te fait beaucoup perdre de sang. Viens là je vais te soigner.

-Merci.

-Qui c'est qui t'as fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

-Goyle père. Parce que...Je ne sais pas.

-Mouia mouai. C'est bon tu peux le lever. Et ne fait pas trop de mouv... »

Et vlan la porte au nez. Quel abrutit.

POV Drago :

Putain, Goyle qui me fait mal et ensuite Hermione qui me supplie de l'embrasser, enfin ça c'est pas passé comme ça mais dans ma tête si. Excusez-moi mais quand vous avez la bouche d'une fille devant votre bouche à vous quand elle vous soigne vous avez envie faire quoi ? Voilà.

Je sortis de ma chambre, alerté par des bruits. OH PUTAIN!

Des mangemorts dans l'école, papa de m'avait pas prévenu... ça doit être l'attaque des ptits mangemorts parce qu'ils s'ennuient comme des rats morts dans leur repère super secret, à savoir...Attention...une GROTTE.

BREF, je regardai par le fenêtre, 1, 2, 3, 5, 9, 20, 24 mangemorts dans la cour, bas ça vas. Maintenant qui se bats. Potty, Weasley X2, Longdubat, d'autres Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, Blaise, Hermione, McGo, Hagrid, Dumby...ATTENDEZ rembobinage de trois personnes ! QUE FOUT HERMIONE LA BAS. Je descendis les escaliers en trombes et me préparai à me battre. Bas justement...

« -Encore toi ?

-Et oui on ne se débarrasse pas d'un Goyle comme ça.

-C'est vrai que t'es encore plus collant que les Chewing-gum que tu manges en quantités astronomique.

-Quoi ? »

Aussi con que son fils celui là. Bref après un expelliarmus bien lancé je tournai la tête et vis, Crabbe père, debout derrière Hermione et Evan Rosier devant elle. Je lançai un Sectusempra à Crabbe qui s'effondra au sol. Rosier allait lui lancer un Doloris mais je me mis devant et le pris à sa place.

PUTAIN, on dirait pleins d'aiguilles dans le corps, j'en avais déjà subit mais Rosier est fort, très fort, plus fort que tante Bellatrix. J'eus l'impression qu'il durait une éternité mais avait d'en voir le bout, je m'évanouissais.

Je me réveillai dans mon lit. J'avais mal partout.

Ginny rentrai dans ma chambre et je lui dis que je voulais voir Hermione mais elle me dit.

« -Drago je suis désolé mais Mione est...

* * *

VOS AVIS NOW!(pasque sinon je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez dans vos jolies petite tête.)


	10. Chapter 9

COUCOU, NOUVEAu CHAPITRE! pas grand chose à dire... je vous laisse devinez :D

tentaculegirl67: Oui, je publie assez souvent, au moins une fois par semaine, parfois même deux ça dépend^^ Si tu aimes cette fiction, tu devrais lire ma première, Inconnu. Je pense qu'elle te plairais. Bonne lecture ^^.

Lena Harper: Merci pour ton avis, tu vas voir je ne se suis pas si méchante^^ On l'aime notre petite Hermignone, on vas pas l'abandonner :). Quant à Pansy, j'ai voulu la mettre car ça compte un peu dans le tome 2 qui est en cours d'écriture. BISOUS.

Wonderfolle: OUI CHEF^^ Compris, je vais essayer^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

« -Je suis désolée mais Mione est très fatiguée tu ne peux pas la voir.

-Comment ça très fatiguée ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé mais elle c'est écroulée d'un coup et...

-Tu peux nous laisser Ginny ?

-Oui, bien sûr Blaise.

-Ginny hein?!

-Oui Ginny. Bref, Après le Doloris Hermione à fait ce que tout Zabini aurais fait, te soigner. Elle a utilisée beaucoup de force pour soigner tes blessures et est donc très fatiguée.

-D'accord mais ça vas elle ?

-Oui, mais je te signale Drago que si elle n'était pas là, vu la force de son Doloris tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu pourras venir me voir quand elle sera réveillée ?

-oui bien sûr au fait, Pansy veux te parler.

-Fait la rentrer. »

Elle entra mais je réfléchissais à ce que Blaise m'avait dis, Hermione m'avais sauvée, elle m'aimait bien donc...

« -Et après ça Rogue c'est lavé les cheveux et à courut dans le château en string.

-Quoi?!

-Ah enfin tu m'écoute, tu était passé où ?

-Nul part. Alors tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, je voulais savoir si ça allais.

-Oui, ça vas. Il y a eu des morts ?

-Non, pas de notre côté mais du côté de tu-sais-qui oui. Rosier par Weasley fille.

-D'accord.

-Bon je te laisse te reposer a plus. »

Puis elle partit me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

POV Hermione :

J'ai mal au dos c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression de m'être fait marché dessus par un cheval. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Blaise me regarder.

« -Coucou ma belle comment ça vas ?

-'lut, bof mal au dos.

-C'est normal, tu as utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir hier.

-Mouais...Comment vas Drago ?

-Bien grâce à toi. Tu lui as sauvé la vie je pense.

-Il a bien sauvé la mienne.

-Mouais, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas la même résistance au Doloris que lui.

-Mouais. »

Puis il s'éclipsa. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vu que le jour était déjà là. Je me levai pour aller voir Drago. Je toquai et entendus un ''entrez''. Ce que je fis.

« -Salut Drago.

-Bonjour.

-Baise m'as dis que ça allais.

-Oui, il m'a dis la même chose pour toi.

-Bon...bas...je vais y aller.

-Hermione attends!

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Je te remercie aussi alors puisque tu as fais pareil.

-De rien. »

Puis je retournai dans ma chambre. Il a demandé de mes nouvelles ?

POV Drago :

Je suis horriblement débile, complètement con. Tout le monde me le dit depuis ce matin. Je lui ai sauvé la vie et elle a sauvé la mienne, vous voyez maintenant ? Non ? Ça veux dire que je suis capable de donner ma vie pour elle ça veux dire que je ne me marie plus avec Pansy !

Je me relève soudain en pleine forme et part vers les cachots. J'entre dans le dortoir des filles par un passage que j'ai découvert et trouve Pansy.

« -Drake qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-On est plus obligé de se marier!

-QUOI ? Comment ça ?

-Mon père as dis que pour rompre le mariage il fallait que je sois amoureux de quelqu'un et que je sois prêt à donner ma vie pour cette personne. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Hermione !

-Mais c'est génial! Je vais tout de suite le dire à Théo ! Merci Drago !

-De rien Pans'. »

AH, une bonne chose de faite. Je remontai dans la salle commune des préfets et réfléchissais. Je ne peux pas dire à Hermione, ''salut, je suis désolé d'avoir été un beau salop depuis la rentré mais je devais me marier et moi je ne voulais pas mais maintenant que je t'ai sauvé la vie je ne suis plus obligé, je t'aime Hermione.'' ça fait tache.

Je partis dans ma chambre, pris ma plume et écrivit une lettre à mon père pour le voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard je recevais un hibou de lui qui me disait que je pouvais lui envoyer une lettre pour lui expliquer ce que je voulais lui dire. Je lui expliquai et lui renvoyai le hibou. Pis rebelote.

«Mon cher fils je suis impatient de rencontrer la future Mme Malefoy dans ce cas. Et bien oui, si tu l'aime à un tel point il faudrait que je la rencontre avec ta mère. On t'embrasse. Papa et Maman. »

QUOI, mais je ne sors même pas encore avec elle... euhhhh je ne vais pas leur répondre voilà.

POV Hermione :

Je rentrai dans la salle commune et vis que Malefoy était en grande réflexion et ne m'avais pas vu mais je fis ce que je devrais pas faire bien sûr, écouter ses pensée. (N'oubliez pas qu'elle est fatiguée de ses pouvoirs.)

''Salut, je suis désolé...mais je...vais me marier et moi...je t'aime Hermione.''

Il vas se marier ?! Il m'aime ?!

Moi aussi je t'aime Drago. Bien sûr je ne le dis pas à voix haute.

Qu'est ce que c'est bien de pouvoir lire dans les pensées en plus maintenant je sais pourquoi il était comme ça. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas...Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire, il va se marier ?

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un toquait à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir et vis Blaise.

« -Blaise qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis passé dans la salle des Gryffondor pour voir si ça allais mieux mais tu n'étais pas là alors je suis venu.

-Oui ça va mieux.

-Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais Drago est de mauvaise humeur depuis la rentrée...

-Oui ?

-Je sais pourquoi.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il va se marier, et...c'est tout.

-Et comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai comme qui dirais accidentellement lu dans ses pensées.

-Hermione, je savais déjà tout ça mais ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ça que c'était un salop avec toi.

-C'est parce qu'il m'aime ?

-Que...quoi...non!

-Arrêtes Blaise, je l'ai entendu.

-Ah, mais je te signal que toi aussi !

-QUOI ?! Non...

-Oh que si, ça se voit. Et tu oublie que même si je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, je suis ton frère.

-Oui mais...

-Pas de mais, vous vous aimez Hermione, fais quelque chose.

-Non, parce qu'il va se marier et je ne veux pas entrer dans cette histoire. Maintenant laisse moi sil te plaît.

-Bien sûr. »

Je me rallongeai sur mon lit. Maintenant Blaise le sais mais je ne peux rien faire, Drago vas se marier et je ne veux rien faire qui puisse empêcher ce mariage.

POV Drago :

Je lisais tranquillement lorsque j'entendis un petit cri et un bruit de verre cassé. Je me précipitai dehors et trouva Hermione par terre ramassant un vase qu'elle avait fait tomber. Elle c'était coupé un peu la main et saignais.

Je m'accroupis et l'aidai.

« -Viens, faut soigner ta main. »

Elle me suivit et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Je pris ma baguette et la soignai. A la fin, sans raison apparente, j'approchai ma bouche de sa main et l'embrassai (sa main hein). Puis je la regardai dans les yeux et vis qu'elle rougissait. Je me rapprochai d'elle et à quelques centimètres de sa bouche me stoppai. C'est elle qui fit le reste. Ce fut un baiser mélangeant beaucoup d'amour et une tendresse que je ne me connaissais pas. On se sépara à bout de souffle. J'allais repartir sur ses lèvres mais elle me stoppa en me disant :

« -Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu...

* * *

VOS AVIS? Moi Sadique?! Pas du tout voyons^^


	11. Chapter 10

COUCOU A TOUS! Malgré ce temps (excusez moi l'expression) à chiez de ce Dimanche je poste le chapitre 10. BONNE LECTURE;)

Fifi72: Non point du tout, pourquoi le serais-je...Bon d'accord un petit peu mais c'est ma nature. BONNE LECTURE.

tentaculegirl67: Et oui, c'est le but^^. GROS POUTOU.

Lena Harper: NON REVIENS!Ne pars pas bouder! Je te met le 10 regarde O:). GROS GROS BISOUSS.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

« -Parce que tu vas te marier !

-Quoi...Comment...

-Je lis dans les pensées t'as oublié ?

-Non mais tu ne sais pas tout...

-Ah, y'a un truc ?

-Oui, je ne me mari plus parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie...

-Comment tu peux annuler un mariage comme ça, surtout que si tu te maris c'est que tu l'aime cette fille.

-Hermione, ça se voit que t'es Sang Pur depuis pas longtemps parce que là, ça devient grave.

-Vas y, moque toi de moi je dirais rien !

-Mais non c'est pas ça, le truc c'est que c'était un mariage arrangé et pour l'annuler il fallait que je sois capable de donner ma vie pour la personne que j'aime, ce que j'ai fait...Et là j'en ai trop dit...

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

-Non, j'ai sauvé une autre personne, bas oui c'est toi. »

Puis je me rapprochai et pris son visage en coupe. Cette fois elle approfondit le baiser elle même. Je dois en conclure qu'elle m'aime aussi ?

« -Oui »

Ça c'est fait.

POV Hermione :

Il m'aime, c'est...Wouah, le Grand Drago Malefoy qui aime quelqu'un, même si il a changé il ne faut pas abuser. Après ces embrassades on partit dans la grande salle. Après tout, on avait pas mangé depuis la bataille. Je m'assis à côté de Drake et en face de Blaise. Il avait remarqué qu'on était rentré en se tenant la main et ne se cacha pas de le dire.

« -Alors, ça vas mieux tout les deux on dirait ?

-Oh oui, bien.

-Coucou tout le monde.

-Salut Ginny.

-T'as vu Blaise on a réussis à les caser.

-Oui, on est trop fort.

-Oui surtout toi, c'était ton idée.

-Oui mais tu m'as aidé. »

Euhhh qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? OK, je regardai Drago et vit qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

« -Faudrait qu'on les mette ensemble.

-Bas je crois qu'elle sort encore avec Harry Dray.

-Mouais, c'est pas grave. Elle va mieux avec Blaise.

-C'est vrai. Ginny tu viens ?

-Oui.»

Puis elle me suivit dans le couloir.

« -Dis moi, Blaise...

-Quoi Blaise ?

-Il te plairait pas un peu ?

-...

-Tu sors encore avec Harry ?

-Non. Il a voulu arrêter à cause de Voldemort et puis de toute façon il devient bizarre.

-Mouais, sors avec mon frère...OUAH ça fait bizarre cette phrase.

-Mais je l'aime pas.

***enfin qu'un peu***

-Tu vois, allez sort avec lui.

-Mais si ça se trouve lui il m'aime pas.

-Oh, fait moi confiance. Drake est sur le coup. »

On se sourit et partit dans le parc où on retrouva Blaise et Drago. Je regardai mon Dragon (NDB :ooooooh petit dragon le retour XD) et vis qu'il avait tout arrangé.

Je soufflai dans l'oreille de Ginny et Drago dans celle de Blaise qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils partirent et discutèrent plus loin.

«-Faudrait peut être qu'on reparle de cette histoire d'âmes sœur tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, J'ai lu quelque part que si une des âmes sœurs meurt, l'autre survit mais ne vis pas.

-Mis à part ça et le fait qu'on se retrouve quand on se fait mal y'a rien d'autre ?

-Non pas à ma connaissance.

-OK. »

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa. Il approfondit le baisé et s'arrêta. Je lui demandais pourquoi il avait arrêté et il me dit qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'arrêter après.

Quand Ginny et Blaise revinrent ils se tenaient la main. Je dois conclure qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

« -Oui Mione.

-C'est quand même bizarre votre don.

-Oui mais c'est ça qui fait notre charme hein Mione.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que vous nous aimez.

-Non, je t'aime pour ton mauvais caractère.

-Et moi pour ta jalousie mal placée.

-Et moi pour tes crises de colère.

-Et moi pour ta fichu fierté.

-Et moi...

-STOP vous allez arrêter maintenant.

-Désolé.

-Bon on rentre on a cours je vous rappelle.

-Oui. »

On suivit Ginny. Nous on avait Métamorphose et elle potions. On lui souhaita bonne chance et Drago et moi les laissâmes.

POV Blaise :

Oui, Moi Blaise Zabini aime Elle, Ginevra Weasley. Une Gryffondor pleine de courage mais aussi douce qu'une plume, excepté quand elle fait le sortilège de Chauve-furie. Je me tournai vers elle et lui souhaitait un bon cours de potions.

« -Bon cours de Potion?! Tu vas bien Blaise ?

-Oui...Ecoute Ginny je t'...

-Je t'aime. Voilà, c'est dit. J'avais envie de le dire depuis tout à l'heure.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ginny, je sais que c'est un peu rapide de se le dire alors que ça fait même pas dix minutes qu'on sort ensemble mais moi, je t'aime depuis la sixième année. »

Elle sourit et me sauta dessus, littéralement, et m'embrassa avec fougue et passion mais en étant douce et attentionnée. Je me détachai d'elle à bout de souffle. Elle partit en Potion et moi en Métamorphose. J'arrivai et m'installai à côté de Drago et d'Hermione qui étaient mort de rire.

« -Bas quoi ?

-Tu...as du...rouge à lèvre...sur l'œil !

-C'est sur la bouche qu'on embrasse les gens tu sais.

-Oui, mais Ginny non apparemment. »

On passa le cours à transformer des petit pois en ballon. Hermione, Drago et moi étions les seuls à avoir réussis à le faire.

« -ça fait sept ans qu'on est ici et les gens ne savent toujours pas faire de magie correctement.

-Tout le monde n'apprends pas c'est tout. »

Oui, elle à raison.

POV Drago :

Je regardai Hermione transformer son petit pois en ballon depuis 20 minutes déjà. Je repensai à ce que mon père m'avait dis, qu'il voulait la rencontrer...Comment elle vas le prendre...Elle vas croire que Papa veux lui faire passer un test...

« -Mais non, si ton père veux me voir c'est qu'il à ses raisons c'est tout.

-Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de lire dans mes pensée !

-Désolé. » Fit elle dans une moue adorable. Ses boucles brunes encadraient parfaitement son visage. Ses yeux d'ordinaire noisette étaient maintenant plus clairs. La beauté incarnée. Je las vit rougir. **Tu n'avais qu'à pas lire dans mes pensées.**

« -Mouai, c'est quand qu'il veut me voir ?

-Ce week-end si tu veux.

-Ok.

-Miss Zabini, Monsieur Malefoy je ne vous dérange pas ? Vous voulez du thé et des petits gâteaux aussi ?

-Eux non mais moi j'en veux bien. »

Ont vie McGonnagall devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se replongea dans son cours non sans enlever des point à Serpentard. Quelques minutes plus tard le cours était terminé et on sortit tous.

« -Hermione attends.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

-Je voudrais te parler...

-Ah bon, grande nouvelle, tu reste pas avec ton cher Harry ?

-Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé de ce qu'il a put te dire mais il s'en veut.

- Si il s'en voulait vraiment il serait venu tout seul et tu veux savoir pourquoi il s'en veut ?

-Parce que tu es sa meilleure amie ?

-Était, mais ce n'est pas ça c'est parce que Ginny ne sort plus avec et sort avec Blaise.

-...

-Oh tu ne le savais pas ? Bas maintenant tu le sais. Comme quoi les Serpentard ne sont pas tous cruels.

-Ça je le sais Hermione. Je trouve que ton frère est plus censé que les autres Serpentard puisqu'il t'a accepté.

-Mouais, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Oui, enfin non, J'aimerai que tu m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là pendant tous ce temps...

-Je ne sais pas Ron, laisse-moi réfléchir.

-D'accord, réfléchis bien Mione, je veux pas te perdre.

-Tu m'as perdue le jour où tu es resté avec Harry alors qu'il me demandait de choisir entre vous ou ma famille.

-Quoi ?

-Ça non plus tu ne le savais pas ? Bas dis donc, il te dit quoi Potter ?

-Apparemment rien, je te laisse. A plus tard.

-Ouais. »

Je rejoignis Drago qui m'attendait devant la porte de DCFM. Après cette discussion, c'est vrai que Ron ne prenait jamais part aux conneries d'Harry et puis, si quelqu'un à le droit à une seconde chance c'est bien Ron. Je m'assis entre Blaise et Drake. Rogue entra et nous dis de nous mettre par deux. Dans les groupes il devait y en avoir un de Serpentard et un de Serdaigle. Je me mis avec Luna.

« -Tu devrait faire attention autour de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un te recherche. Fait attention c'est tout. »

Luna, étrange comme d'habitude. A la fin du cours je sortis et vis que Ron m'attendait en face.

Je m'approchais de lui et put lire dans ses pensées.

***J'espère qu'elle à bien réfléchis, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre encore une fois. ***

Arrivé près de lui je me jetais dans ses bras. Je pus sentir qu'il pleurait. Je lui demandai pourquoi il pleurait.

« -J'avais peur que tu me dises d'aller me faire voir.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, même si au début on ne s'aimait pas, maintenant moi je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Mione.

-Bon maintenant enlève tes sales pattes de ma copine. »

C'était Drago (NAN, c'est vrai?) qui, arrivé près de moi, me pris dans ses bras. Il regarda Ron puis moi puis Ron puis moi... et finit par s'exclamer que si Ron me refaisait du mal il allait avoir à faire à lui.

« -C'était pas lui mais Harry, Drake.

-M'en fout, je dis ça à tout le monde et en général ça suffit pour qu'ils te cherchent pas.

-Mouais.

-Weasley tu viens avec nous ou tu vas avec Potter ?

-Ginny fait quoi ?

-Elle vient avec nous.

-Donc je viens. »

Je lui souris et partis vers la grande salle.

« -Allez y j'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Drago, je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

-Ouai, à toute. »

Je l'embrassai et partit vers ma chambre. Je ne me doutais pas à ce moment là que je n'atteindrais jamais ma chambre...

* * *

ENCORE DE LA SADICITUDE NON?

une voix:c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit.

M'enfiche c'est moi qu'invente un nouveau dico.

Deuxième fois: Tais toi et écrit sadique.

EXCUSEZ MOI, JE SUIS FOLLE.


	12. Chapter 11

coucou, bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une bonne qui compense la mauvaise:

la mauvaise: le chapitre est court

la bonne: Je poste le chapitre 12 suivant, j'ai décidé d'être un peu moins sadique ais je vous le poste que demain pour voir vos reviews par rapport à celui là^^ BONNE LECTURE.

Lena Harper: NOOOON REVIENS, ne pars pas! Je te poste la suite regarde :) GROS BISOUS.

tentaculegirl67: Et oui, je fais ce que je peux pour^^

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

POV Drago :

« -Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait...

-C'est vrai qu'on met pas 20 minutes pour aller dans votre dortoir...

-J'y vais.

-Attends Drake je viens avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

-Moi aussi.

-Ouais vous venez tous en gros.

-Ouais ! »

On sortit de la grande salle et montait les escaliers lorsqu'on la vit. Blaise cria comme si c'était sa vie qui en dépendait.

« -HERMIONE ! »

POV Hermione :

Je suis vraiment tête en l'air. J'ai oublié mon pull sur mon lit. Faudrait que je pense à en avoir toujours un dans mon sac. J'avançais tranquillement lorsqu'un bruit m'alerta. Je m'avançai mais je n'aurais pas dut.

Amycus Carrow se trouvait là, devant moi, baguette à la main.

« -Miss Zabini, je vous attendait justement.

-Quel déplaisir de vous voir Amycus.

- Rassurez-vous, le mépris est partagé.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? Ça doit être important pour faire bouger vos fesses de votre fauteuil.

-Oui, c'est vous ma chère, ou plutôt vos pouvoirs. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir mal, suivez-moi sans faire d'histoire.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Non N-O-N vous savez le contraire de oui.

-Tu te moques de moi en plus !

-Moi ? Non jamais.

-Endoloris !

-Protego ! Expelliarmus ! »

Il se le prit en pleine face mais avant de comprendre quoi que se soit il me lança le Sectumsempra, que je ne pus éviter.

J'avais l'impression que tous mes membres se détachaient. Je sentais un liquide épais et visqueux sortir de ma peau. Il crut avoir gagné en me prenant dans ses bras mais sans que je m'en rende compte, une force que je ne me connaissais pas l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du couloir. Je me relevai et me rapprochai. Il était mort...j'ai tué quelqu'un...Je suis une meurtrière, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui...

« -HERMIONE ! »

C'était Blaise. Il accourut vers moi et regarda le corps du mangemort.

«-J'ai pas fait exprès je te le jure.

-Je sais Mione, je sais.

-C'est sortit tout seul, je suis une tueuse.

-Non, tu t'es juste défendue. »

Il ne sembla remarquer que maintenant mes blessures et m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Je m'évanouis avant de l'atteindre mais je pus clairement entendre Mme Pomfresh qui disait que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance.

POV Blaise :

Elle a réussis à mettre tout ses pouvoirs en une seule et même attaque...même moi j'ai eu du mal à le faire alors qu'elle n'a même pas travaillé dessus avec Papa. Elle est très forte mais elle a des points faibles, elle à trop de pitié. Ça va la trahir un jour.

Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, que pas beaucoup de personne survivait au Sectumsempra. Elle a eu de la chance mais Voldemort doit préparer quelque chose pour la vouloir...

« -Blaise...

-Mione, tu es réveillée ?!

-Non je dors là.

-Haha très drôle, dis-je ironiquement, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il est où Drake ?

-Partit voir Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'un mangemort à réussis à entrer dans le château.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Tu devrais te reposer tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie.

-Blaise comment j'ai fait cette magie ?

-Tu oublie que tu es une Zabini ? Tu as des pouvoirs Mione. »

Je me tournai vers elle, elle s'était rendormie.

POV Drago :

Pourquoi je n'ai pas sut la protéger ? Je sert à rien, elle aurait put mourir... Je partis dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui expliquai qu'un mangemort était rentré dans l'école.

« - Où est-il ?

-Sûrement en enfer.

-C'est Miss Zabini qui as fait ça n'est ce pas.

-Oui...comment...

-Vous oubliez que je sais tout.

-Vous ne saviez pas pour le mangemort.

-Vous oubliez que je sais presque tout. »

Je souris et partis. Je rejoignis Blaise et Hermione à l'infirmerie.

« -Blaise ?

-Oui ?

-Comment elle va ?

-Ça va, elle a deux côtes cassé et des éraflures mais rien d'autre, c'est rare qu'on est que ces blessures là après un tel sort. Drago ?

-...

-Drago ?!

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Si je sais pas la protéger, je sers à rien.

-Si, elle t'aime. Tu sers à lui donner ton amour.

-Mouais mouais elle est un peu bancale ton excuse.

-Je fais avec ce que j'ai. »

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui embrassais le front. Je sentis qu'elle frémissait puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

« -Mione, ça vas ?

-Mieux.

-Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute.

-Quoi ?

-Bas si j'avais insisté et que j'étais venu, ça se serait pas passé comme ça.

-Non c'est vrai, tu aurais été blessé toi aussi. »

Je souris et l'embrassai. Puis Blaise pris la voix de la raison et nous rappela qu'Hermione devait se reposer. On la laissa se reposer.

POV Hermione :

J'ai un peu mal aux côtes mais sinon ça vas. J'allais me rendormir lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent en grand.

« -Papa, Maman, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! »

Ils venaient d'exploser littéralement les portes de l'infirmerie. Mon père paraissait très en colère et ma mère, est...triste je pense parce qu'avec la grimace qu'elle fait je ne sais pas.

« -Albus nous as dis que tu avais été attaquée. Qui c'est qui t'as fait ça ?

-Pa...

-Il est où ?

-C'est...

-Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières tu vas voir !

-Papa !

-Oui ma fille ?

- Laisses-moi répondre !

-Oui, bien sûr.

-C'est Amycus Carrow et il doit sûrement être...

-En enfer. Dit une voix dans le dos de mes parents.

-Oui... »

Drago venait de revenir, il s'excusa et dis qu'il avait oublié sa veste. Il la pris et repartis non sans avoir dis bonjour à Antonio et Lily. Je tournai ma tête vers mes parents mais mon père n'était plus là... J'interrogeais ma mère du regard et elle me dit qu'il était parti voir Dumbledore. Elle me laissa me reposer. Après sa sortie je ne pus pas me rendormir, je me demande ce que mon père est partit faire. Je commençais à fermer les yeux lorsque la porte se rouvrit, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« -Arrêter de rentrer, j'aimerais do... »

Les mots se bloquèrent lorsque je vis qui était entré.

* * *

ALORS, qui est la personne? ^^


	13. Chapter 12

ET OUI, comme promis voici le chapitre qui suit^^. Je vais vous expliquez pourquooi je le poste, je déménagela semaine prochaine donc moi être dans les cartons, et pendant genre une semaine j'aurais pas internet AHHHHHHHHHH OSSECOURT donc moi pas pouvoir poster donc vous pas pouvoir lire!, c'est pourquoi je vais en poster un autre dans le courant de la semaine comme ça, vous serez satisfait :D. J'éspère que vous allez aimer cette partie et surtout, LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS s'il vous plait. BONNE LECTURE.

tentaculegirl67: Et oui, encore et toujours^^ Mais là c'est quand même...bien. BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 12:

Les mots se bloquèrent lorsque je vis une tignasse rousse rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air gêné, pourquoi ?

« -Ron ?!

-Salut.

-Tu es venu ?

-Oui mais je suis pas venu seul...

-Ah bon, avec qui ?

-C'est bon, tu peux venir. »

Je vis tout d'abord une silhouette puis deux yeux verts et des cheveux bruns. Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici celui la ! Ron vit que j'allais l'envoyer sur les roses car il prit la parole.

« -Écoute ce qu'il a à te dire Mione.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter.

-Te parler.

-Nan c'est vrai ?

-Hermione...

-Non.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai Mélodie ZABINI, l'incroyable sang pur que tout le monde aime, la sœur d'un traître et la petite amie du pire Serpentard qui existe !

-Tu le prends comme ça ?!

-Bas oui, tu sais quoi j'étais venu pour m'excuser mais vu tes origines tu ne les mérite même pas !

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses quand à mes origines, ça ne t'a jamais dérangé puisqu'on a été amis pendant 7 ans !

-On était amis parce que tu étais une Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu étais inférieure à moi ! Quand à Ron c'était un Weasley (NDB : c'en est toujours un, triple buse !). Le trio d'or était connu grâce à moi ! Tu ne sers à rien à part céder aux caprices de ta famille de mangemorts ! (NDB : Oh My Fucking God mais il a des problèmes du cerveau celui la !? Eh le survivant tu vas aller te faire foutre et tout ce que tu veut vite fait bien fait avant que jte jerte de cette histoire a grands coups de pied au cul !)

- Répètes un peu ! Je ne suis pas une mangemort, Blaise non plus !

-Et tes parents ?!

-Ils ne le sont plus depuis longtemps !

-Oui mais ils l'étaient, en plus ils t'ont lâchement abandonnée aux bras de tes moldus d'autre parents ! Ce sont des lâches !

-Peut être que je ne les ai pas connu mais maintenant je peux alors que toi tu ne les as jamais connu et tu ne les connaîtras jamais parce qu'ils sont morts tu entends ! MORTS ! »

Harry leva le bras pour me frapper mais un autre bras plus puissant le stoppa. Ron venait de l'arrêter.

« -Ne traite plus jamais ni ma famille ni celle d'Hermione compris ?!

-Le grand Weasley se rebelle ! Grande première, tu as choisis alors. Tu vas te retrouver tout seul !

-Entre nous deux, c'est toi qui est seul. »

Bien dit Ronald ! Harry était tellement en colère qu'on aurait dit que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Il partit nous laissant seuls. Ron me lança un regard désolé et pensa :

***Pourquoi je l'ai emmené ?! J'aurais du m'en douter !***

« -Ce n'est pas grave Ron, et merci de m'avoir défendu. »

Il ne chercha pas à savoir comment j'avais sut et partit. Après tout ces événements je pus enfin m'endormir.

POV Drago :

Ça fait maintenant deux jours qu'Hermione est à l'infirmerie, elle devrait sortir aujourd'hui. Je sais pas si c'est cette histoire d'âmes sœurs mais depuis qu'elle s'est fait attaquée je ne me sens pas bien. Bref, passons. J'ai plus urgent à faire comme aller en cours de DCFM parce que c'est pas parce que Rogue est mon parrain que j'ai des traitements de faveur. Je m'assis à côté de Blaise à une table. Derrière nous se trouvais Pansy ainsi que Théo, je me demande si c'est deux là sortent ensemble maintenant ? Faudrait que je demande à Pans'. Je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre, il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je me demande si Hermione l'a remarqué, en revanche moi je n'avais pas remarqué que Rogue me parlais.

« -Monsieur Malefoy !

-Oui ?

-Ce n'est pas que vous me dérangez mais je vous ai posé une question !

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous me dérangiez mais je regardai par la fenêtre alors je n'ai pas entendu votre question.

-Insolence ?!

-Non pas du tout, je souhaiterais juste que vous me répétiez votre question professeur.

-Bien rattrapé, Où est Mlle Zabini ?

-À l'infirmerie.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Puis il repartit dans l'écriture des instructions au tableau. On put clairement entendre Saint Potter dire que comme par hasard Rogue ne m'avait pas enlevé de points.

Apparemment, Severus avait aussi entendu.

« -Potter arrêtez de parler! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Comme de par hasard moi oui et lui non !

-ça feras 25 points en moins pour Gryffondor, de plus vu vos résultats dans cette matière vous feriez mieux d'écouter mon cours. »

Maintenant tout les Griffys font la tête à leur cher Potty ! Comme c'est Pucolique (NDB : hein ?)! Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire mais Mione l'a sortit une fois donc ça veux dire quelques chose. J'étais en pleine concentration sur mon dessin (et oui, notre cher Dragichou sais dessiner!) lorsque Rogue nous laissa partir. Je courus à l'infirmerie pour récupérer Hermione. J'avançais dans le couloir puis ouvrit la porte. Je retrouvais Mione debout avec l'infirmière qui lui criait dessus en lui disant de s'asseoir. Je m'approchai et Mme Pomfresh se mit devant moi alors qu'Hermione venait m'embrasser. J'ai compris, elle lui fait du chantage.

« -Miss, si vous ne vous asseyez pas tout de suite je ne vous laisse pas approchez Monsieur Malefoy !

-Mais...Bon d'accord. »

C'est qu'elle est douée en chantage la mère Pomfresh ! Hermione se rassit et me demanda d'approcher. Je ne me fis pas priez et on put enfin s'embrasser sans être déranger car Mme Pomfresh était partie. On se sépara à bout de souffle et je regardais ma petite amie. Elle avait repris des couleurs depuis hier. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« -Tu as eu de la visite à part tes parents et Blaise ?

-Oui, Ron est passé.

-Mouais...

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Mouais.

-C'est toi que j'aime.

-Moi aussi Mia, d'autres sont passé ?

-Oui...

-...Bas qui ?

-Harry.

-QUOI ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait celui là !

-Calme tout doux. (Tout doux le cheval!) (NDB : ooooooh on se calme ! calme ! c'est bien gentil petit poney *ben oui on va pas abuser déjà qu'il est passé du dragon a l'équidé on va pas lui accorder le cheval non plus* vous en faites pas moi non plus j'ai pas compris ce que j'ai raconté ^^)

-Alors ?

-Il voulait s'excuser.

-Et tu l'as pas pardonné quand même ?

-NON, on s'est même disputé. Heureusement que Ron était là.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Pour qu'il me fr...Pour m'aider à l'engueuler.

-J'irais le remercier alors.

-OK, bon on sort de cet endroit maintenant ?

-Tout de suite votre altesse.

-En avant mon prince ! »

On rigola puis elle sauta sur mon dos. On avança dans les couloirs comme ça et tout le monde nous regardai bizarrement. Arrivé dans la salle commune je la déposai sur le canapé.

POV Hermione :

Il me déposa sur le canapé puis partit chercher un truc à boire. Ça fait du bien de ne plus être dans cette infirmerie enfermé par une infirmière qui fait du chantage !

Il revint avec un verre de Whisky pur feu et un jus de Citrouille . Je le regardai d'un air ahuris, pourquoi il m'a apporté un jus de citrouille, c'est gentil hein mais il sait que j'aime bien le whisky pur feu. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il sut que je lisais dans ses pensées car il me dit :

***Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Mme Pomfresh qui ne veux pas.***

J'acquiesçai et bu mon verre. Quelques secondes après être rentré des coups à la porte retentirent.

J'allai me lever mais Drago passa devant moi.

***Si je n'ai pas pus la protéger la dernière fois là je pourrais.***

Oh c'est mignon, je me rassis et mis mes pieds sur la table basse.

«-Salut !

-Coucou Blaise ça vas ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça.

-Oui ça va.

-Tu aurais peut être dut rester un peu plus à l'infirmerie pour tes blessures.

-Mais c'est rien en plus j'ai un infirmier attitré.

-OK, Bon Drago il arrive ce Whisky ?!

-OUI ! »

Euh...Je rêve là n'est ce pas ? Drago qui fait le toutou de Blaise...Il lui a forcément fais du chantage. Blaise me donna un coup pour que je le regarde.

***je lui ai dis que si il ne m'apportait pas tout de suite un Whisky il n'aurait plus le droit de t'approcher.***

***Ah d'accord je comprends mieux**.*

« -Arrêtez avec vos pensées !

-Désolé mon ange.

-Fais moi un bisous alors.

-Oui !

-OH LA SOUMISE !

-Blaise ?

-Oui Mione ?

-Ta gueule ! Dit-on en cœur.

-Ok si c'est comme ça je vais voir l'amour de ma vie.

-OK.

-QUOI ?! Mon départ ne vous fait rien ?

-Bas...

-OK, je vois ! Bye bye Dragichou !

-Salut Blaisichou. »

Il sortit et on explosa de rire. Je pris un livre et m'installai sur Drago. Il me caressait les cheveux et je dois avouer que ça me déstabilisai. Au bout de quelques minutes mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls sous les caresses de mon Bel Apollon.

POV Blaise :

Je montai dans la tour d'Astronomie et retrouvai Ginny. Elle avait mis un Jean moulant ses formes et un haut noir. Pour certaines cette tenue serait banale mais sur ma belle rousse, elle était splendide. Elle ne m'avais pas encore vu. Je m'approchai et mis les mains sur ses yeux.

« -C'est qui? Dis-je.

-C'est mon petit ami, Harry.

-QUOI ?!

-Je me suis trompée ? » (NDB : mdr je l'adore tellement cette fille ! je vais sortir avec elle tiens je vais devenir lesbienne XD *phrase a ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux* -petite précision ce qui est écrit dans ce chapitre reste dans ce chapitre-)

Comment ça Harry est son petit ami, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je la retournai et put voir qu'elle était morte de rire.

« -T'aurais du voir ta tête!AHAH !

-C'est pas drôle et puis comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

-Ta voix mon cœur.

-Mouais. »

Elle stoppa son fou rire et m'embrassa passionnément. Je me rapprochai de son oreille et lui chuchotai.

« -Sono innamorato di te Ginny Weasley.

-J'aime quand tu parles Italien mais ça veux dire quoi ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi Ginny Weasley. (NDB : avoue t'es allé sur google traduction blaisichou !)

-Moi aussi je t'aime Blaise. »

On passa la nuit en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, une nuit merveilleuse si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

POV Hermione :

Je dormais lorsque j'entendis mon prénom. J'ouvris les yeux, penchai la tête en arrière et vis Drago.

« -Faut se lever ma puce.

-On est quel jour déjà ?

-Dimanche.

-Non, je dors.

-Non non on a rendez vous avec mes parents tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui. Je vais me laver.

-Je t'attends là. »

Je l'embrassai et partis sous la douche. Après m'être préparée on descendit et s'assit à la table de notre maison. J'étais entre Blaise et Drago et Ginny était devant moi, entre Ron et Théo. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que Beaucoup de Gryffondor se ramenai. Je regardai Ginny, puis Blaise, puis Ginny. Je la regardai dans les yeux. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Elle allait me dire de la suivre mais je pense qu'elle se rappela que je pouvais lire dans les pensées.

***Rejoins moi dans la bibliothèque dans cinq minutes.***

Puis elle se leva. J'attendis un peu et sortit. Arrivé à la bibliothèque elle me fit signe de la suivre dans un coin.

« -Tu as fait LE truc avec Blaise ?!

-Comment...

-Je suis sa sœur et je suis aussi ta meilleure amie, je sens ces choses là.

-Mouais, en tout cas devenir une Zabini ne t'as pas fait changer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tu ne sais toujours pas dire ''coucher'' ou encore ''faire l'amour'' toi tu dis ''le truc''.

-Bas c'est la vie. Bon je te laisse je dois rejoindre Drago.

-Et moi et Blaise ont sort, on les rejoins ensemble ? (NDB : blaise et moi !

Gin' : ah bon toi aussi t'y va avec Blaise ?

Bêta : *pleure de déséspoir*)

-Oui. »

On sortit et rejoignis les garçons dont Ron qui était resté avec Blaise. Je pensais pour Blaise :

***C'était bien avec Ginny ?***

J'attendis trois secondes puis il me répondit :

***Oui très bien et toi avec Drago ?***

***On n'a pas encore fait LE truc.***

***Tant mieux sinon je lui aurais fais mal.***

***Blaise...***

Je le regardai, il avait un air fier. Au moins y'en a deux qui sont contents. Je pris la main de Drago, on dit au revoir aux autres et partit direction chez les Malefoy. On passa par la cheminée de Dumbledore et on arriva chez les Malefoy. Drago me repris la main, qu'il avait lâché en cours de route et on partit dans le salon rejoindre ses parents.

« -Papa, maman vous connaissez Mélodie je crois... »

* * *

VOS AVIS?!


	14. Chapter 13

COUCOU, comme promis voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous allez aimer. ET N'HÉSITEZ SURTOUT PAS A LAISSER DES REVIEWS! BISOUS.

tentaculegirl67: Je ne sais pas, je dois te l'avouer. J'ai mis mélodie comme j'aurais pus mettre hermione.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

« -Papa, maman vous connaissez Mélodie je crois.

-Oui en effet, comment vas tu ?

-Bien merci et vous ?

-Très bien. »

Il y eu un blanc... puis Drago toussa...

« -Donc...c'est elle avec qui tu sort mon puceron ?

-MAMAN ! (NDB : mais arrête de dire ça je t'ai expliqué la dernière fois ! attends je vais recommencer donc les mama…

Dray : oh c'est bon la ferme je m'en souviens !)

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul ! »

Je me retenais de rire et Lucius aussi apparemment. Mon puceron ah la la.

***Tu le dis à quelqu'un je te prive de bisous***.

Pas grave, enfin si un peu...je verrais. Narcissa nous dis de nous asseoir pour commencer le repas.

« -Alors Mélodie, Drago est gentil avec toi ?

-Oui, très.

-Je vois...Il te chouchoute alors.

-Oui assez, il est très protecteur.

-C'est un Malefoy.

-Oui il me le rappelle un peu trop d'ailleurs. Rigolais-je.

-Il est comme son père, vous verrez au fil du temps il va s'adoucir. »

S'adoucir ? Bof, ça me convient très bien comme il est maintenant. J'ai pas besoin d'avoir un mec qui passe sa journée à me protéger. Je le regardai, il était plongé dans une discution assez mouvementé avec son père. Il avait la mâchoire crispée, ses yeux étaient un peu plus foncés que d'habitude. Je me demande ce que Lucius lui dit. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que je vais faire mais je veux savoir pourquoi Drake est comme ça.

***Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve je sais déjà tout ça, je n'y peux rien mais il faut que je la protège plus, il a raison sinon je mourrais aussi.***

Pourquoi est ce que Drago mourrait si il ne me protège pas ? J'essaye de capter les pensées de Lucius depuis environs cinq minutes mais je n'y arrive pas, on dirait qu'il à créé une barrière dans son esprit.

On en était au dessert lorsque Narcissa entama LA discussion a laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

« -Alors, c'est pour quand le mariage ? »

J'étais entrain de boire de l'eau lorsqu'elle à sortit cette phrase, je ne vous dis pas où a atterrit l'eau. Imaginez juste que Lucius se trouvai devant moi... Je m'excusais de ma réaction et allais répondre que je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait lorsque Drago ouvrit la bouche

« -On y a pas encore pensé.

-OUPS, j'ai fait une gaffe ?

-Un peu ma chérie.

-Je suis désolée, c'est juste que comme tu ne nous as jamais présenté de fille je me suis dis...

-Ce n'est pas grave Mme Malefoy.

- Oh, appelle-moi Narcissa.

-D'accord Narcissa. »

Après ce repas on dit au revoir à ses parents et on rentra au château. Lorsqu'on arriva on vit que Blaise, Ginny et Ron se trouvai dans notre salle.

« -Ça vas on vous dérange pas trop ?

-Non, on vous attendait.

-NAN, c'est vrai ? On avait pas remarqué hein Drago ?

-Non, aucunement.

-Ouai bref, on voulait savoir si vous vouliez venir au terrier Samedi pour voir les parents ? »

***Chez les Weasley ? Bas...***

Drago ne paraissait pas très enthousiaste...mais moi j'avais envie de les voir alors j'acceptai. Ils nous dirent au revoir et partirent. On se retrouva tout les deux sur le canapé.

« -Ça te dérange qu'on aille manger chez les Weasley ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis je sais que tu as envie de les voir.

-Merci, tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Prouves-le alors. » Dis je en souriant.

Il ne se fit pas prier et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il passa une main sur mon ventre, enleva mon T-shirt et me dis avec une voix plus rauque que la normale :

« -Si tu veux que j'arrête c'est maintenant Mione.

-Non, je ne veux pas. »

Il sourit et continua ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire. Après mon T-Shirt c'est mon jean qui y passa et lui sa chemise et son pantalon. Il me prit sur son dos et m'emmena dans sa chambre. On ferma la porte et ce qu'on fit pendant la nuit restera secret aux yeux de tous. Je peux juste vous dire que ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. (NDB : rooh t'es nulle pourquoi t'écris pas les lemons !) (NDA : Pour éviter de te choquer ma bêta^^)

Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir la cause de cet agréable réveil et vis Drago, sur un coude, sa main dans mes cheveux et ses yeux fixés sur mon visage. Je remarquai qu'il avait les yeux d'un bleu plus profond que d'habitude. Je souris et l'embrassai.

« -Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Non, une demie-heure. J'aime te voir dormir c'est tout. »

Je l'embrassai encore une fois mais plus fougueusement. Et avant que ça dégénère comme hier soir je filais sous la douche, n'oublions pas qu'on est Lundi. Le truc que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il me rejoignit sous la douche...Je vous laisse deviner la suite. J'ai peut être de la fierté mais c'est pas possible de lui résister. On se dépêcha de s'habiller et on courut en Botanique ou Blaise, Ron, Théo et Pansy nous attendaient. On s'installa sous les reproches de Mme Chourave et les yeux suspects des autres élèves. Je m'assis entre Drago et Blaise. Ce dernier me lança un regard moqueur puis pensa :

***C'était bien ?***

***Comment tu...***

***De une je suis ton frère et de deux tu as un suçon dans le cou***

Je regardai Drago faussement en colère en lui désignant mon cou. Il le regarda et me sourit d'un air fier. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me concentrai. J'étais entrain d'écrire le cours lorsque je sentis la main de Drago sur ma cuisse. J'étais peut être une Serpentard mais je devins toute rouge, comme les oreilles de Ron lorsqu'il est gêné. Il veut jouer à ça ? On va jouer à ça. Je posai ma main sur la sienne puis sur sa cuisse. Je remontai doucement ma main jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Je venais de gagner en sentant son pantalon se tendre sous mes caresses. Il enleva sa main de ma cuisse et se pencha à mon oreille en chuchotant : « Tu as gagné cette fois mais les autres ce seras pas pareil. »

S'il croit ça, tant mieux pour lui. Personnellement je cède plus difficilement que lui donc... Le cours fini on se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger. Je m'assis entre Blaise et Ginny et Drake en face. Ginny me demanda si je voulais bien échanger de place avec elle pour qu'elle soit à côté de Blaise. Je souris et lui laissa la place. Je me retrouvais à côté d'Adrian Pucey qui je dois le dire est très, très bavard. Je regardai Drago qui n'était plus en face de moi. Maintenant, C'était Pansy qui se trouvait en face. Je mangeai une pomme de terre lorsque je sentis une main sur ma cuisse. Je fis les grand yeux et put voir que Drago avait vu ce qui c'était passé. Il se leva, contourna la table, pris Adrian par le col et lui administra un coup de poing magistral avant de lui dire :

« -Si tu retouche à ma copine ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, je te démonte compris ?!

-O...Oui.

-OUI QUI ?!

-Oui monsieur.

-C'est bien bon chien. Maintenant hors de ma vue. »

Et il partit en courant de la grande salle. Drago pris sa place et me passa un bras autour des épaules. Je me blottis contre son torse.

« -Tu vois, il fait le mec mais ses couilles se sont envolées aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues.

-Drago...

-Bas quoi c'est vrai !

-Oui Drake c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui avoir parler comme ça !

-Désolé. »

OH MON DIEU ! Narcissa avait raison, il se radoucit !

***Et oui, sache que Cissa à toujours raison ptite sœur.***

* * *

ALORS!? JE VEUX TES REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT!


	15. Chapter 14

COUCOU a tous, bon comme vous le savez (ou pas) j'ai déménagé et donc, je n'avais pas internet c'est pourquoi je vous met DEUX chapitres HA. Encore une fois je suis désolé.

Lena Harper, MERCI BEAUCOUP, oui tu peux sauter partout en hurlant ne t'inquiète pas. GROS BISOUS

tentaculegirl67: Et oui, c'est qu'elle veux se vanger la petite XD.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

POV Drago :

Aujourd'hui, on est le 6 décembre et ça fait un mois que je nage dans le bonheur, ça fait un mois que je sors avec Hermione et ça fait un mois que je me ''radoucit'' selon elle. N'importe quoi ! Un Malefoy, reste un Malefoy.

« -Tout le monde sait que tu es un Malefoy, Drake.

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées Mione !

-Ok,ok. »

Vous voyez que je sais me faire respecter, il faut juste monter un peu le ton.

« -Non, c'est faut c'est juste parce que sinon tu ne me feras plus de bisous.

-Mione !

-C'est pas moi qu'ai lu dans tes pensées, c'est Blaise qui me les as retransmises nuance. »

Rahh je vous jure, c'est pas toujours simple de vivre avec...ça. Bon, aujourd'hui on est Jeudi ce qui veut dire qu'on a cours avec Rogue puis McGonnagall et deux heures d'entraînement de Quidditch.

On se dépêcha de finir de manger et on partit en DCFM. On avançait lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un nous rentra dedans. C'était Potter qui s'adressa à Hermione.

« -T'aurais put faire attention la mangemort !

-… … … … Ah c'est à moi que tu parles ? Désolé je me sentais pas concernée.

-Mais bien sûr ! Fait gaffe à toi, tu me parles autrement. T'as peut être ramené les deux Weasley avec toi mais Seamus, Dean, Neville et tout les autres sont avec moi, n'est ce pas Neville ?

-Quoi ? Oh salut Hermione ça vas ?

-Bien merci et toi Nev' ?

-Bien ça va merci.

-Alors Potter je croyais qu'il me faisait la gueule.

-On se retrouvera Zabini ! »

Compte là dessus, pas tant que je serais là ! Bouffondor. Je repris la main de ma petite amie et on partit s'asseoir. On commençait à parler lorsque mon parrain arriva derrière moi et me sauta dessus en rigolant.

« -AHAH, je t'ai fait peur ''mon puceron''!

-QU...QUOI ?! SEVURUS TOBIAS ROGUE! TU ETAIT OU AVANT ?!

-A l'infirmerie pourquoi ?

-Je pense que tu vas y retourner ! »

Je le pris par le bras avec Blaise et Mione nous ouvrait toutes les portes. Arrivés la bas on le posa sur son lit et demandai à Mme Pomfresh ce qu'il c'était passé.

« -Il avait cours avec les 4ème années et un sort lui a été lancé par accident.

-Et il en a pour combien de temps ?

-Trois à quatre jours. Allez prévenir votre classe que vous pouvez partir. »

On la salua et retournai dans la classe, sur le chemin Mione et Blaise arrêtaient pas de me charrier avec ''mon puceron''.

« -Mais tout le monde l'a entendu !

-Mais non, y'avais que nous qui avons entendus. »

J'espère bien, arrivés en classe, au lieu de partir on fit croire aux élèves que McGonnagal nous avait dis de faire cours à la place de Sev'. Au début Hermione était contre mais quand on lui a dit qu'elle pourrait enlever des points à Potty, elle changea d'avis.

« -Et pourquoi on ne part pas à la place ?

-Parce que McGonnagall nous a demandé avec Blaise et Drago de vous faire cours à la place. Il ne faudrait pas que vous ratiez vos aspics après tout.

-Et pourquoi ce serait à vous, trois petits serpents vicieux qu'on a demandé et pas à moi ?

-Tu viens de faire perdre 10 points à Gryffondor Potter, répliquais-je, et c'est nous parce que c'est nous qui avons les meilleures notes. »

Il se la boucla et on commença le cours. Au départ on faisait n'importe quoi mais la conscience d'Hermione en à décidé autrement et, du coup on a fait un vrai cours. On partit manger, ce fût assez calme, pas d'engueulades, pas de numéro de charme à ma Serpentard. Après tout ça, on partit en cours de Métamorphose. Bien sûr, Potter cafta qu'on leur avait fait cours. On s'attendait à se faire engueuler bien sûr mais à la place...elle nous félicita d'avoir préféré faire cours qu'aller s'amuser ailleurs. Hermione lui dis que pour les Aspics il fallait réviser même si ce n'était que dans 4 mois. Pendant le cours, on transforma des tables en lits. J'avais envie de m'allonger dessus avec Hermione et de la prendre jusqu'à...

«-DRAGO !

-T'avais qu'à pas lire dans mes pensées.

-Non...Mais...je...RAH.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Mione. »

Elle me regarda faussement fâchée et sourit de toutes ses dents.

POV Hermione :

Je souris et l'embrassai lorsque tout le monde avait détourné le regard. A la fin du cours il partit à son entraînement de Quidditch et je lui promis d'y faire un tour. Je venais de rentrer dans ma chambre lorsqu'un hibou toqua à ma fenêtre. C'était l'hibou des Zabini. Je détachai la missive de sa patte et l'ouvris.

_« Ma fille,_

_Dans quinze jours ce sont tes vacances, ayant appris par ton frère que tu sortais avec Drago, ton père et moi avons décidé qu'il avait le droit de venir dormir quand il voudra. »_

C'est pas déjà ce qu'il fait ? (NDB : si !)

_« Et dis à Blaise que sa copine, Ginevra Weasley peut aussi. Je te souhaite une bonne fin d'école mon cœur. _

_Maman et Papa qui t'aiment._

_PS de maman : Tu me raconteras toute ta relation bien sûr ! _

_PS de papa : Dis le à papa si il te fait du mal, Je suis toujours doué en magie et fort pour frapper... je t'embrasse, ton papa, le plus beau de la terre.» _

Mes parents toujours égaux à eux même. Ma mère curieuse comme pas deux et mon père narcissique. Je pris mon écharpe et descendit au terrain de Quidditch. Lorsque j'arrivai là bas, je m'assis dans une des tribunes, à côté de Luna.

« -Bonjour Luna.

-Bonjour Mélodie, tu vas bien ?

-Oui merci, Tu peux m'appeler Hermione tu sais.

-Oui je sais mais Hermione est blanche et à les cheveux beaucoup plus bouclés. Donc toi tu es Mélodie.

-Mais je suis pareil à l'intérieur je n'ai pas changée.

-Je sais. »

Discutions...bizarre. Je me reconcentrais dans l'entraînement de Drake. Je pus voir qu'il venait d'éviter de justesse un cognard. Il se rapprocha de ma tribune et me salua. Je vis Blaise, qui est batteur, demander aux autres de faire une pause. Ils acceptèrent non sans broncher. Théo, Drake et Blaise vinrent vers moi.

« -Coucou Mione.

-Coucou Théo. Blaise maman m'a envoyé une lettre disant que si elle voulait, Ginny pouvait passer Noël à la maison.

-Génial ! Bon j'y retourne, faut que je m'entraîne moi.

-Moi aussi à plus Hermione.

-Salut. Drago ?

-Oui ?

-L'offre est aussi valable pour toi.

-Je sais, mais j'avais pas besoin de ça pour que je vienne squatter tu sais ?

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis que j'ai 4 ans je passe tout mes Noël chez toi avec mes parents. »

D'accord, Ah la la. Je vous jure quel squatteur. L'entraînement finit, on marchait dans les couloirs pour rentrer lorsqu'une voix nous surprit.

« -SECTUSEMPRA »

J'eus juste le temps de me retourner que Drago passa devant moi et se prit le sort en plein torse.

« -NON ! »

* * *

Et de un mes ptits chou, oubliez pas de passez par la case reviews.


	16. Chapter 15

Et voici le deuxième, gros bisous et n'oubliez pas, LES REVIEWS.

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

« -NON ! »

DRAGO ! Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui lançai un sort régénérant. Je pensais à Blaise, pourvu qu'il vienne à temps. Je relevai mes yeux remplis de larmes. Comment as t'il put faire ça !

« -HARRY POTTER TU ES MORT ! »

Je commençais a m'avancer vers lui lorsque je ressentis une brûlure dans mon dos, la douleur était tellement forte que je ne failli m'effondrer sur le sol mais je tins bon. Je pensais que c'était l'autre trizo qui avait fait ça mais en voyant des ailes dans mon dos je songeai à ce que m'avais dis mon père : _tu remarqueras des ailes dans ton dos. Soit elles sortiront à cause de l'adrénaline soit par une grande émotion._

C'est ça, le choc d'avoir vu Drago se prendre un sectusempra. Mais ça veux dire aussi que j'ai plus de pouvoir donc, Potter dis tes dernière parole. Je m'avançais vers lui pour le tuer lorsqu'une voix m'appela.

« -He...rm...ione...

-Drago !

-Comme c'est pathétique ! La fille qui sauve celui qu'elle aime alors qu'il vas mourir.

-Il ne vas pas mourir mais toi si !

-Tu ne peux pas ET l'emmener à l'infirmerie ET me tuer.

-Non, mais moi je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Blaise tu m'as entendu !

-Mione, tes ailes !

-Je sais.

-Bon les tourtereaux là, on a une bataille à faire nous. »

On me le dira pas deux fois. Je me préparai à lui lancer l'Avada lorsque qu'une autre voix retentit.

« -Ça suffit maintenant !

-Professeur Dumbledore, Mélodie Zabini voulait me tuer, elle a même lancé un Sectu... (NDB : ferme ta gueule triple andouille ! è-é doublé d'un connard et d'un sale Mythoma… bon okk jme calme !)

-Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas beau de mentir, dans mon bureau, MAINTENANT quand à vous Miss Zabini allez auprès de Monsieur Malefoy. Il a besoin de vous et de votre force. Au fait, belles ailes. »

Je souris et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Mais je ne pouvais pas passer la porte à cause de mes ailes.

***Blaise comment on fait pour faire partir les ailes ?***

***Tu dis ''togliere ali''.***

***Ok, Merci.***

Je dis la formule et mes ailes disparurent en une seconde. J'entrai comme une furie dans la pièce et m'assis aux côtés de Drago.

« -Drago, comment ça vas ?!

-Ça peut aller...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! »

Je vis que Mme Pomfresh ne l'avait pas encore soigné. Je mis mes mains sur son torse et murmura une formule que mon père m'avait apprise. En quelques secondes, Drago avait repris des couleurs. Ah, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça, je me sens mieux étrangement...

***C'est le pourvoir des âmes sœur Mione***

***Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?***

***Bas en fait, si un des deux se fait mal, l'autre ressent ce mal. Quand tu t'es faites attaquée la dernière fois, Drago n'allait pas bien, il ne le disait pas mais ça se voyait et bas là, c'est pareil.***

***Comment tu sais tout ça toi, je t'ai jamais vu à la bibliothèque...***

***Oh, j'ai un livre personnel qui s'appelle Antonio Zabini.***

N'importe quoi. Au bout d'une heure, Mme Pomfresh me congédia et m'obligea à aller me coucher, non sans peine. Je montais tranquillement avec Blaise, qui ne voulait pas me laisser.

« -Tu sais, je n'ai plus cinq ans et, point bonus, je sais où se trouve mon dortoir OUAH !

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, c'est juste au cas où il t'arriverais encore un problème.

-Mouais, au fait Ginny vient pour Noël ?

-Je ne sais pas je ne lui ai pas encore demandé.

-D'accord, mais tu ferais bien de vite le faire.

-Oui oui. Bonne nuit Mione.

-Bonne nuit Blaisichou. »

Il sourit et referma la porte. Je m'assis sur le meuble du lavabo, enlevai mes chaussures et mes vêtements et filai sous la douche. Je ressortis de la salle de bain 20 minutes plus tard. J'enfilai ma chemise de nuit et filai sous la couette, exténué à cause de toutes ces émotions.

POV Drago :

Hermione et Blaise viennent de me quitter, j'ai moins mal depuis qu'elle est venue mais elle, elle doit avoir mal. Moi je me souviens avoir souffert pensant son attaque, elle ça doit être pareil...

« -Monsieur Malefoy, il faudrait peut être que vous pensiez à vous reposer, ce n'est pas parce que Miss Zabini vous a lancé un sort pour guérir que ça vas marcher comme ça. »

Je fermai les yeux sous les ordres de Mme Pomfresh lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur Dumbledore, Mione a raison, on est toujours dérangé dans cette infirmerie.

« -Bonjour Drago.

-Bonjour professeur.

- Comment allez-vous?

-Ça peut aller.

-Bien, je suis venu vous parlez.

-D'accord, mais quelle est la sanction pour Pot...Harry Potter ? Je suppose qu'il n'est pas renvoyé étant le survivant.

-Et alors, son statut n'est pas valable pour tout, surtout quant on lance le Sectusempra. Il n'est pas renvoyé, vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi mais auras des heures de retenues tout les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année et quelques points en moins pour les Aspics. »

Il le mérite. Le professeur me salua puis sortit. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait dis vouloir me parler mais il a juste répondu à ma question... Je m'endormis la tête brouillé de questions.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin par une caresse sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et souris. Devant moi se trouvai ma Mia qui me regardait tendrement.

« -Ça vas ?

-Mieux depuis que tu es là.

-Mme Pomfresh m'a dis que tu pouvais sortir mais qu'il fallait que tu fasses attention.

-D'accord, mais Mione accorde moi ta soirée ce soir, j'avais prévu un petit quelque chose pour nos un mois mais on a été comment dire...dérangé.

-D'accord. »

Je souris et sortis de ma couette, je m'habillai et on sortit. Arrivés dans la grande salle, Théo, Pansy, Blaise, Ron et Ginny sourirent. Je partis m'installer et Blaise me servit.

« -Blaise je suis pas manchot !

-Je sais mais Pompom a dis qu'il fallait pas que tu te fatigues.

-Mouais.

-Allez mange tes patates et tais toi.

-Euh tu t'es pris pour ma mère ?

-Non pas du tout mais si tu ne mange pas je dis à tout le monde ton secret ''mon puceron''.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu veux parier ? »

Avec lui, il vaut mieux pas. Je mangeai donc mes patates (ça fait pas très sang-pur XD) (NDB : je suis bien d'accord XD) et un morceau de viande qu'il me fourra de force dans la bouche. J'allais oublier !

« -Mione ?

-Oui ?

-Comment ça se fait que ta des ailes blanches alors que Blaise elles sont noires ?

-T'as déjà vu les ailes de Blaise ?

-Oui, on faisait du parapente et cet idiot à eu trop d'adrénaline et PFIOU.

-Bas toi je te signal que ta gueulé comme une fillette.

-C'est faux !

-J'ai encore la vidéo que le moldu avait fait !

-Alors Mione, comment ça ce fait ? Changeais-je de sujet.

- Je sais pas, Blaise ?

-C'est parce que elle c'est la gentille petite fille et moi je suis le bad boy super méchant !

-Blaise ?

-Oui Mione.

-Un bad boy, c'est déjà méchant t'a pas besoin de rajouter ça à la fin.

-Oui mais c'était pour faire plus...

-Débile ? Ça a marché.

-Mais Mioneuhhh !

-Bas quoi. Les super méchants ça boudes pas débile. »

Je souris, Mione est devenue plus Serpentarde que Gryffondor avec le temps, les seuls éléments de sa vie d'avant qu'elle a conservé c'est son intelligence et son éternel courage.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait peut être qu'on aille en cours, on est Vendredi quand même.

Je me levai et emmena ma Mia avec moi. On fila alors en cours de Potion avec Slughorn. On fit la potion tue-loup facilement étant avec Hermione. D'ailleurs on la fit parfaitement bien.

« -Bien, très bien continuez comme ça et vous aurez tout les deux un O en potions.

-Merci professeur. »

Et voilà Hermione, toujours obligé de remercier ses professeurs. On sortit du cours de potions et partirent en DCFM retrouver Rogue, je me demande si il vas mieux...


	17. Chapter 16

Coucou toput le monde, je poste un petit chapitre, je suis désolé mais sur le coup, il est vraiment pas long^^ je voulais vous remerciez pour les reviews de cette fictions mais aussi pour ma nouvelle, bon fond, mauvaise apparence. Je ne peux pas poster maintenant, ma bêta étant aux Etats Unis (Vous avez vus c'est pas juste) et si vous ne voulez pas voir des fautes à chaques coin de rue, il faut bien ça. Bon allez, Bonne lecture!

Lena Harper: Autant que ça?^^ C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, encore un grand merci BISOUSSSS.

Tentaculegirl67: Ahah, merci beaucoup.

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

POV Hermione :

On était dans le couloir pour aller en DCFM lorsque je trébuchai sur quelque chose, Drago me rattrapa de justesse. Je me baissai pour voir sur quoi j'avais trébuché et vis que c'était le Rapeltout de Neville. Je le ramassai et le mis dans ma poche, quand je le vois il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de le lui rendre...Bas je l'ai là ! On avança donc plus vite dans le couloir sous les regards apeurés des autres élèves, bah en même temps, voir les deux Serpentard les plus populaires de l'école, je vous remercie de vous inquiétez pour mes chevilles, elles vont très bien, courir pour aller en cours de DCFM en commun avec les Gryffondor ça peut faire peur.

Arrivés la bas, j'aperçus Neville qui était la tête sous son bureau, sûrement entrain de chercher le petit objet qui était dans ma poche. Je me rapprochai de lui et lui tapais sur l'épaule. Bien sûr, pas doué comme il est il se cogna contre sa table en voulant remonter (avouez vous l'avez déjà fait en classe et après vous arrivez plus à vous rasseoir!) et finis par s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« -Bonjour Mélodie.

-Salut Neville, tu n'aurais pas perdu quelque chose ?

-Si mon Rapeltout, tu l'aurais pas vu ? »

Je lui tendis l'objet et il me remercia vivement. J'entendis Rogue arriver et filai vite m'asseoir entre Blaise et Drago.

« -Bien, en raison de mon absence dut à un accident, je ne contais pas vous mettre de contrôle mais j'ai appris que Miss Zabini et Messieurs Zabini et Malefoy vous avaient fait cours alors, j'ai revue mon idée pour finalement vous la mettre cette évaluation. Vous avez une demi-heure ! »

Heureusement que j'avais révisé, Rogue nous distribua le sujet et on commença le contrôle que je trouvais d'une facilité à se prendre un coup de la part d'un hippogriffe, tellement simple...

J'eus finis en un quart d'heure et je pus voir que mon frère et mon copain aussi. Blaise m'avais dis qu'en contrôlant bien mes pouvoirs je pourrais non seulement écouter mais aussi parler dans la tête des gens. Je vais tester sur Ron, il a l'air d'avoir du mal à son contrôle.

*Ron ?*

…

Rien du tout. Je me re-concentre et fait le vide dans ma tête.

*Ron?!*

...Allez la troisième fois c'est la bonne.

*RON ?!*

*Mione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma tête ?*

*Je t'aide pour le contrôle et je développe mes capacités magique.*

*Tu vas m'aider c'est vrai ?!*

*Oui.*

*MERCI, c'est quoi la réponse de la B, de la E, F et de la H ?*

*La B c'est l'Expelliarmus Ron ! La E c'est L'Aguamenti, la F c'est Collaporta ! Et la H c'est Flipendo, franchement, tu as révisé ?*

*Non, j'étais avec...*

*Avec qui ?!*

*Avec.*

*RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, AVEC QUI ?*

*Chut on pourrait t'entendre !*

...

Il est débile rassurez moi...m'entendre alors que je suis dans sa tête...Il y a pas un petit problème... (NAN MAIS ALLO QUOI ? Non je déconne j'ai toujours détesté cette phrase, elle est d'une débilité...) (NDB : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! *je sais c'est super constructif comme remarque mais la Ron m'a dead !*)

*J'étais avec Luna.*

*C'était bien ? Vous avez fait quoi ?*

*On a parlé...*

*Ron ?!*

*On sort ensemble...*

« -Mais c'est génial ! »

J'ai dis ça à voix haute c'est ça ? * se lève pour aller se pendre * * Prend un tabouret et une corde * * se pends * Du coup tout le monde s'est retourné.

« -Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Miss Zabini ?

-Si si, ça vas.

-Alors puis-je savoir le sujet de votre exclamation ?

-C'est parce que...j'ai trouvé la réponse qu'il me manquait, vous savez ce que c'est, les trous noirs...

-Oui, oui je vois mais encore un mot et vous aurez une retenue. »

Je me rassis sur ma chaise et tournai la tête vers Drago, il se tenait la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire et Blaise faisait pareil.

*Vous êtes méchants*. (NDB:J'avoue !)

A ces mots, Drago et Blaise, ne tenant plus explosèrent de rire sous l'œil de Rogue, qui lui ne riait pas...

«-C'est finis ce bazar ? Jeunes gens, veuillez vous stopper et me rendre vos copies. »

On les lui rendit tout les trois. On se regarda et on sourit. A la fin du cours on allait sortir lorsque Rogue voulut nous parler.

« -Blaise tu diras à ta mère que c'est OK pour Noël, je viendrais et toi Drago, tu diras bonjour à ta mère et tu donneras ça à ton père, vous pouvez y aller. »

On sortit, j'étais sous le choc...Rogue...Noël...chez...MOI ?! C'est quoi ce bordel, d'où mon professeur vient chez moi pour Noël ?! C'est pas possible, je rêve...Non, je cauchemarde plus tôt.

« -Comment ça se fait que Rogue passe Noël à la maison ?!

-Bas c'est un ami de Papa et de Lucius alors il est là, comme chaque année.

-T'en fait pas mon cœur, je serais là.

-Bas j'espère bien, mais je ne vous pardonne pas d'avoir rigolé alors que je n'avais rien fait.

-Tu as crié en classe que quelque chose était génial, tu es sûre de ne rien avoir fait ?

-Mais c'est parce que Ron sort avec Luna.

-Loufoca ? Il est mal barré.

-Non Blaise, il l'aime depuis quatre mois...

-Ah...Ok. » (NDB:Attention c'est le point qui tue ! « OK. » mdr)

Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Rogue fête Noël chez moi... Je fus tirée par Drago qui voulait que j'avance. Je souris à son expression de visage, on dirait qu'il est impatient, pourquoi...AH OUI, notre soirée. On partit dans notre appartement et Drago me demanda de me préparer et de ne pas venir dans la salle commune tant qu'il ne m'aura pas appeler.

POV Drago :

Bon, j'ai 20 minutes pour tout préparer...ça vas être chaud. Je commençai par mettre une belle nappe et des assiettes puis partit dans les cuisines de Poudlard demander aux elfes ce que je leur avais demandé. Bon, maintenant il faut que moi je me prépare. Je partis dans ma chambre, enlevai mon pantalon et ma chemise et me revêtit un peu plus classe. Je sortis pile à l'heure, alluma les bougies et partit chercher ma Mione. Elle s'était habillé d'une robe blanche lui arrivant au dessus des genoux ainsi que de belles ballerines grises et d'un chignons laissant dépasser quelques boucles, elle était tout simplement sublime.

« -Prête ?

-Toujours. »

Je souris et la pris par le bras. Je lui bandais les yeux et la fit avancer. Arrivés devant la table, j'enlevai enfin son bandeau et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« -C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Oui.

-C'est...

-Poufsouffle je sais.

-Rohh toi et ta fierté, c'est mignon. » (NDB : un Malefoy n'est PAS mignon ! xD)

Elle m'embrassa fougueusement, je devrais peut être en faire plus souvent des repas comme ça si un simple baiser me donne déjà envie de la b...restons poli. Surtout qu'elle peut lire dans mes pensées alors...

« -Oui voilà. »

Je lui lançais un regard faussement noir et l'invitai à s'asseoir. Je pris son verre et la servis en vin, un vin Italien que Blaise m'avais donné. (oh attention il y a du level xD)

« -En entrée, c'est du saumon avec de l'aneth.

-Mmm ça commence bien. »

Et ça n'est pas encore fini. On mangea l'entrée en silence puis passa au plat : des spaghettis Carbonara. Je commençais à caler... Et elle, elle bougeait ses lèvres, tout le temps...N'y tenant plus je voulu l'embrasser mais BAM elle avait fait le même mouvement que moi et on venait de se cogner la tête l'un contre l'autre. On rigola et recommençâmes notre baiser qui partit en Freestyle d'ailleurs puisqu'on eu même pas le temps de manger le dessert qu'on était déjà dans le lit, nu et essoufflé. C'est qu'elle va vite pour avoir un orgasme la Mione... moi aussi remarquez...Elle allait s'endormir mais je la rappelais à l'ordre et lui dis que je revenais. Je me levais et partit dans la salle. Je pris deux assiettes, deux cuillères et le gâteau au chocolat et HOP dans le lit. On dégusta notre gâteau sous la couette ; On s'endormit vers une heure du matin épuisé et repus par nos ébats et nos orgasmes à répétition... C'est pas rien non ?


	18. Chapter 17

COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE, bon je vous poste ce chapitre, le 17ème, ça passe vite^^!bon une petite réponse à LA SEULE review. Bonne lecture.

Lena Harper: toi je t'aime mdr t'es toujours là et tu met toujours des reviews^^. c'est vrai que Neville est un personnage très sympa, pour Ron, tu verras bien^^ GROS BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

POV Hermione :

J'ouvris les yeux à cause de la lumière bien trop forte de la pièce. Je touchai le lit à côté de moi mais le trouvai vide. Je m'assis et remarquai que la porte était ouverte. Je me levai, m'habillai et sortis voir ce qu'il se passait. Drago, Pansy et Théo étaient dans le salon et parlaient, comme toute Serpentard qui se respecte, j'écoutai la conversation.

« -Écoute Drago, il faut qu'on aille au ministère pour les papiers du mariage.

-On y ira demain comme ça ce seras fait.

-Drake, Pan's vous voulez pas attendre B...

-Non, c'est maintenant qu'on doit le faire sinon il va y avoir trop de problème, n'est ce pas Drago ?

-Oui. »

Quoi...Les papiers du mariage...demain...pas attendre...non...C'est quoi ce bordel...

Il m'a mentit. Il va se marier avec Pansy et il l'aime c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu le faire vite...et moi qui me fait avoir comme une grosse idiote. Je sentis une larme pointer le bout de son nez et dégringoler sur ma joue. CLAC. Je claquai la porte de la chambre de Drago, partis dans la salle de bain et passai par la porte qui menait à ma chambre. QUEL IDIOTE ! Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, la tête dans mes coussins et commençai à pleurer toutes les larmes que je pouvais.

POV Drago :

CLAC. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi la porte de ma chambre vient de claquer. J'accourus dans ma chambre mais n'eus le temps que de voir les cheveux d'Hermione voler à travers la pièce pour passer dans la salle de bain et pour finir dans sa chambre. MERDE, Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien put entendre pour la mettre dans un état pareil...Je retournai auprès de mes amis et leur demandai de partir, ils comprirent de suite et partirent main de la main à travers les couloirs (et les placards à balais si vous voulez mon avis) de l'école. Je m'approchai de la porte d'Hermione et toquai.

« -Mione ?

-DEGAGE !

-Mais Mia...

-DEGAGE ! T'A COMPRIS ?

-Hermione, ouvres cette porte ou je te jure que je la défonce.

-ET BIEN DEFONCE LA, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! »

J'explosai donc ladite porte et entrai. Je la trouvai, là, devant moi sur son lit pleurant comme si le monde lui était tombé sur la tête, et je compris vite que c'était à cause moi...Je me sens...coupable je crois. (NDB :Andouille !)

« -Mione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A ?

-Oui, je ne comprends rien.

-Il y a MALEFOY que tu m'a mentis, que tu ne trouve apparemment pas judicieux de me dire que tu vas te marier, en plus avec Pansy avec qui je commençai à être amie, il y a que...

-Mione, d'où tu tiens toute ces débilités ? (NDB :un peu de délicatesse enfin ! c'est pas vrai les jeunes de nos jours !)

-Tu en parlais dans le salon avec Théo et Pan's.

-Et qu'a tu entendus exactement ?

-Qu'il fallait que tu ailles au ministère pour faire les papiers du mariage et que tu ne voulais pas attendre pour le faire.

-Pour les papiers que mon père avait fait pour le mariage arrangé, les détruire pour annuler tout mariage présent.

-Mais oui, bien sûr...

-Et bien oui Hermione, je ne suis pas comme ça à pouvoir te mentir alors que je t'avais promis que je ne me mariai pas, je t'ai même présenté à mes parents, j'ai juré qu'il ne t'arriverait jamais rien de mal et tout ça, parce que je t'aime ! » (NDB :OH ! c'est trop mignon ! :3)

Tout était sorti, ça y est. Je la vis ouvrir et fermer la bouche, je souris. J'avais enfin réussis à fermer le clapet de Miss-je-sais-tout.(NDB : BIIIIIM !) Elle me fit un petit sourire triste et se jeta dans mes bras. Ces derniers se refermèrent instinctivement sur elle.

« -Je suis désolée Drake...

-Ce n'est rien, c'est pas grave. »

Elle se détacha de mon étreinte et m'embrassa passionnément, mmm on devrait avoir des disputes plus souvent. Ptetre pas en fait...

POV Hermione :

Je suis vraiment nulle, faire une crise de jalousie alors que je n'aurais pas dût. Je me détachai de lui et m'assis sur mon lit. On est samedi aujourd'hui. Y'a une sortie à Pré-au-lard à 10h00.

« -Dray, il est quelle heure ?

-9h50.

-Ok...MERDE !

-Qu'est ce qui a ?

-Y'a une sortie à Pré-au-lard à 10h00, faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Je le poussai et entrai dans la salle de bain. J'en ressortis 5 minutes plus tard et trouvai Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Luna et Drake sur le pas de la porte. Bas alors, y'a un attroupement ? Je pris la main de mon petit ami et on partit devant. On marcha pendant quelques minutes lorsque Drago lâcha ma main et se tourna vers Blaise en lui disant de me surveiller. Bas, qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il partit je ne sais où. Je me tournai donc vers Blaise et lui demandai où il allait mais il me répondit qu'il ne le savait pas. On allait partir au trois balais boire une bière au beurre mais avant je fis un détour par une bijouterie que je connaissais bien, pour acheter un cadeau Drago. C'était le seul à qui je ne savais pas quoi offrir. Je regardai dans la boutique mais mon regard s'arrêta sur un bijou bien particulier, une sorte de médaillon avec un serpent et un lion entrelacé, l'un avec un rubis et l'autre avec de l'émeraude, quand la vendeuse me dis le prix, je fus bien contente d'être une Zabini. Mon achat en poche, on put aller boire un coup. On s'installa et je gardai une place pour Drake à mes côtés.

« -Alors Luna, tu es contente d'être avec Ron ?

-Oh, oui beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil.

-D'accord. Tiens regarde derrière toi Mione. »

Je fis ce que Blaise m'avais dit et vit Drago juste derrière moi. Il m'embrassa le crâne et s'assit à ma droite. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a put faire...Oh fait, on est le 19, c'est les vacances !

« -Dîtes les gens vous saviez qu'on était en vacances ?

-Voilà Hermione dans toutes sa splendeur, la seule personne capable d'oublier le jour des vacances.

-La ferme Ron. On part quand alors ?

-Demain.

-Et Ginny, tu viens ?

-Oui, pendant une semaine et l'autre semaine je reste au terrier avec Ron.

-D'accord, et toi Drake tu viens à partir de quand ?

-Ta mère m'as dit de venir dès demain si vous voulez bien.

-Et bien...

-Blaise tais toi ! Oui, viens demain avec nous.

-OK. »

Je souris et l'embrassai. On allait sortir lorsqu'on vit Lavande arriver au bras d'Harry...Il sort avec l'ex de Ron...OK. Je vis Ron se moquer de lui et dire à Ginny et à Blaise qu'elle ne savait pas embrasser et qu'elle était nulle au lit. Blaise explosa de rire ce qui attira l'attention du rouge et or.

« -Tiens, les Zabini et leur toutous. Que je suis malpoli, tu viens bien Malefoy ? Pas trop mal à cause du Sectusempra ?

-Redis ça pour voir, si je n'avais pas été là tu aurais pu...

-Mione, arrêtes.

-Drago...

-Non, il a raison Mione. Dis-moi Harry, tu sors avec mon ex ? J'ai mangé un sandwich tout à l'heure tu veux les miettes ?

-Weasley se rebelle le retour ?

-Venez on se tire il en vaut pas la peine. Dit Ginny.

-Harry, malgré les choix que tu as fait, il y en a toujours des meilleurs. Fit remarquer Luna (NDB : Pas compris…)(NDA : moi non plus je te rassure, mais Luna dis toujours des trucs chelou alors...)

-Roh toi la ferme la folle ! »

BAM. Ça c'était le poing de Ron dans la gueule d'Harry. Il se mit à saigner mais on était déjà partit et donc trop loin pour entendre les cris qu'il nous lançait. Arrivés dans notre salle commune on relâcha toute la pression et on ne put s'arrêter de rire pendant au moins 10 minutes tellement le fou rire était grand. Lorsqu'on put enfin parler ce fut Blaise qui ouvrit la bouche.

« -Bas dis donc, c'est que tu la défends bien ta copine.

-On ne traite pas Luna de folle, qu'est ce que tu ferais si on disait ça à Ginny ?

-Je remercierai l'intelligence de cette personne.

-Tu vois...EHHH, tu traites pas ma sœur comme ça !

-Je rigole Ron, je frapperais cette personnes à coup sûr mais pas un seul coup comme le tiens.

-Et toi Drake ?

-Je ferais comme Blaise, en trois fois pire.»

Le pire c'est qu'il en est capable...Je souris et partis dans ma chambre pour faire mes valises. Je fis un sac avec mes vêtement et mes livres et un autre sacs avec mes cadeaux...et oui, j'en ai beaucoup. Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, il ne restai plus que Blaise.

« -Bas alors, t'es pas avec les autres ?

-Non, je...je voulais te parler.

-A oui ?

-Oui, depuis que tu sors avec Drago j'ai l'impression d'être...délaissé. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est séparés, qu'on est moins soudés qu'au début. »

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire et c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu laissé ces derniers temps...

« -Écoute Blaise, je te promets que après demain, on passe la journée ET la nuit ensemble d'accord ?

-D'accord, merci.

-De rien, je t'aime tu sais, j'ai pas envie que tu souffres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

On sourit en même temps et je lui fis un câlin. Il faudra qu'on dise à Gin' qu'elle dorme autre part ce jour là.

POV Drago :

Je m'ennuie...je m'ennuie...je m'...STOP, c'est pas parce que Mione et Blaise sont ensemble que toi tu ne peux rien faire... je pris un livre et m'allongeai sur mon lit, mes bagages étant déjà prêts. C'était un livre à Hermione, d'un auteur moldu qui s'appelle L.J Smith. Je lus le premier chapitre une fois, puis deux, puis trois et puis j'ai arrêté. Je ne pouvais pas lire dans ces conditions là, soyons sérieux. Et justement, des coups à ma porte se firent entendre. Je me levais et courus plus vite que je ne le pensais à la porte.

« -Hermione !

-je suis heureuse que tu sois heureux de me voir.

-Hein ?

-Rien, laisse. »

Ok, de toute façon tant qu'elle est là. Je la pris par la taille et l'embrassai. Ses baisers se firent plus pressés, plus passionnés, et les miens aussi. J'avais envie d'elle et sa se ressentais, ça ce voyais aussi. J'enlevai ma chemise, mon pantalon et me retrouvai en boxer devant elle. Elle s'était dévêtue en même temps que moi. Je lui enlevai son soutien gorge et l'allongeai sur le lit. J'enlevai les derniers bouts de tissus qu'il nous restait et la pénétra. Un sentiment de bien être m'envahis et on ne fit qu'un lorsque l'orgasme nous submergea et nous emmena au 7ème ciel. (NDB : Putain c'est du rapide !)

POV Hermione :

Pour la première fois, ce fut moi la première levée. Je regardai mon ange dormir. On aurait dis un petit garçon innocent. Je me demande à ce qu'il pense quand il dort.

*Mmm Hermione continue*

Plus si innocent que ça finalement. Je souris et me levai. J'allais mettre ma deuxième jambe à terre lorsque deux bras puissants me firent retomber sur le lit.

« -Tu contais aller où comme ça ?

-Bonjour Drago.

-Bonjour.

-A la douche, pourquoi tu veux venir ?

-C'est demandé si gentiment. »

On resta une bonne demi-heure sous la douche. A 10h00 on était prêts et Blaise ainsi que Ginny nous rejoignirent.

« -On y vas ?

-OK. »

On partit en direction du train et quelques minutes après on était assis dans un compartiment avec Ron et Luna. Théo ainsi que Pansy nous rejoignirent dans le courant du voyage. Je parlais avec Pansy lorsque je remarquai quelque chose.

« -Dis moi, tu contais me le dire quand ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu allais te marier avec Théo ?

-Je ne sais pas, quand tu aurais remarqué.

-C'est génial, tu es contente ?

-Non non, j'ai accepté par pur déplaisir.

-Ah ah très drôle.

-Je suis très heureuse.

-Heureuse de quoi ?

-Rien Ron.

-On va se marier Théo et moi.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas rien Mione. Félicitation.

-Merci. Et toi Drake, c'est pour quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi cette question ?!

-Oh, calmes toi.

-Désolé. »

Le reste du trajet se fit calmement, Drago et Pansy nous parlèrent du mal qu'ils avaient eu pour faire enlever les papiers du mariage. Lorsqu'on arriva au manoir, je me détachai les cheveux et les secouai parce que le transplanage sa décoiffe.

« -Parce que tu le vaux bien Mione. Dit Ginny.

-Non, parce qu'elle ne vaux rien ! (Dédicace à toi, ma bêta.) (NDB : OUIIIIIIIIII ! XD ma blonde préférée….. Lucius ! mdr)

-Tu crois ça Blaise ?

-Drago, viens m'aider !

-Non, tu as dis que ma copine ne valait rien. »

Et c'est comme ça que, à peine arrivé on couru dans toute la maison pour attraper Blaise et le mettre dans la piscine, ce que l'on fit. Quand Blaise fut sec on alla vers Ginny et les parents. Je saluai mon père qui d'ailleurs ne voulait plus me lâcher puis à ma mère.

« -Vous allez bien les enfants ?

-Oui très.

-Et toi Drake ?

-Oui, ça vas toujours.

-Et vous Miss Weasley ?

-Appelez moi Ginny, ça vas.

-Très bien Ginny. Bon alors Drake et Mel dans une chambre et Blaise et Ginny dans l'autre c'est ça ?

-Oui s'il te plaît maman.

-Bien sûr. Bon je vous laisse, on se retrouve pour le déjeuner dans 20 minutes.

-Hermione, viens avec moi. »

Je le suivis et il m'emmena dans son bureau avec Blaise.

« -Alors Mione, Blaise m'a dit que tu avais réussis à faire sortir tes ailes ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Elles sont quelle couleur ?

-Blanche.

-Comme ta grand mère... Bien, tu peux y aller mais on reprend l'entraînement dès demain.

-D'accord. »

Je sortis, montai sur le dos de Blaise puis dans les escaliers. Il me déposa dans ma chambre et je le remerciai en l'appelant ''taxi''. Je retrouvai Drago qui lui, était allongé sur le lit. Je me rapprochai de lui et lui sauta dessus...aucun mouvement.

« -Drake ? »

Rien.

«-Drago ?! »

Rien.

« -DRAGO ! »

* * *

Voili voilou, alors, vos impréssion?!


	19. Chapter 18

Coucou mes ptits choux, je vous poste ce chapitre gros bisous!

Lena Harper: Mdr, oui en effet je connais mais je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ça...mais avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge, sûrement! Encore merci pour ta review et voilà la suite!

tentaculegirl67: merci, oui les parents sont très cool, perso moi mes parents fairaient pas ça XD

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

« -DRAGO !

-BOUHHHHHHH !

-AHHHHHHH CONNARD, POURQUOI T'A FAIT CA ?

-Comme ça.

-T'es con tu sais ?

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime. »

Quel con, mais quel con...Remarquez là je suis quand même entrain de l'embrasser. Je le stoppai et pris sa main pour qu'on descende manger. Il s'installa entre Ginny et moi.

« -Alors, ça ce passe comment Poudlard les enfants ?

-Ca vas, toujours autant de bagarre...

-BLAISE !

-Comment ça des bagarres ? J'espère que vous n'en faites pas partie au moins !

-Non non...

-Et toi Mione, tes pouvoirs, ça vas mieux ? Tu les contrôles mieux ?

-Oui.»

On en était au plat et mon père nous posait toujours autant de questions mais au dessert, je sentis une main glisser sur ma cuisse et remonter tout doucement... Il veut jouer à ça ? On va jouer à ça. Je pris SA main, l'enlevai de MA jambe, pris MA main et la mis sur SA cuisse. Je remontai tout doucement jusqu'au point culminant de son désir, ouvrit sa braguette et...mon père me posa une question à laquelle je dus répondre donc j'abandonnais ce que je faisais mais j'avais gagné la partie, encore une fois. Après le repas, tout le monde monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer parce qu'on était un peu fatigués du voyage. Je montai avec Drake et à peine après avoir mis un pied dans la chambre, il me déshabillait.

« -Finissons ce qu'on avait commencé... »

Je souris et le déshabillais lui aussi. Il allait répondre à mes attente lorsque des coups à la porte se firent entendre ce qui eu l'effet d'une douche glacée sur nous. Je me levai, me rhabillai et partit ouvrir.

« -Salut je dérange pas ?

-Bas en fait un peu Blaise.

-Désolé, Papa veut que tu recommences l'entraînement dès maintenant.

-Ok j'arrive. »

Rah la la c'est pas possible. On peut pas être tranquille. J'expliquai la situation à Drago et partit rejoindre mon père.

Je rentrai dans son bureau mais le trouvai vide. Je demandai à maman si elle l'avait vu et elle m'a dit d'aller voir dans le jardin. Je sortis et le trouvai, dehors avec Blaise, Rogue et Lucius Malefoy.

« -Bas alors, y'a un rassemblement ?

-Très drôle ma puce. Bon si on est là c'est pour tester ton niveau pour rentrer dans les pensées. On va faire du plus simple au plus difficile. Blaise, puis Severus puis Lucius.

-Et toi ?

-Non, Pas moi. Même Blaise n'y arrive pas. »

Ça va les chevilles ? Bon ok, mais j'essayerai quand même à la fin. Je me plaçai devant Blaise et plongea mes yeux dans les siens.

*Je t'aime Gin'**Moi aussi mon coeur*

« -C'est mignon !

-T'as vu ça, je suis tellement beau !

-...Quel rapport ?

-Gâche pas mon délire. »

OK, je me plaçai devant Rogue, plus difficile...

*J'espère que ma potion ne vas pas être ratée, ce serais dommage*.

Lui et les potions, une grande histoire d'amour...

Le dernier, Lucius. Je me mis devant lui et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Un instant je crus voir Drago dans ses yeux. Les même que son fils. Il est difficile...Encore un peu...

*Faut que je pense à racheter le chocolat avec la noix de coco parce que les elfes trouvent jamais rien !*

« -Vous aussi c'est votre préféré ?!

-Oui...Vous aussi ?!

-Oui ! Drago comprend pas quand je lui dis ça !

-Moi non plus, mais il va s'y faire...

-On vous dérange pas ?

-Non Blaise.

-Bon alors Hermione, tu as un bon niveau, tu as évolué depuis la dernière fois. »

Je me rapprochai de lui aussi et me concentrai le plus fort que je pouvais. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je sus que j'avais réussis.

*Il faut qu'elle travaille encore si elle ne veut pas se faire tuer quand elle devra...*

« -Quand je devrais quoi ?

-Comment...tu...

-Oui Blaise elle a réussi, quand à toi Hermione, tu le sauras en temps voulu.

-Pourquoi toujours des secrets, je suis grande je peux comprendre !

-Non, pas pour ça. La séance est terminée. »

RAHHH, je partis en courant à l'autre bout du jardin, où il y a le lac avec un grand arbre sur lequel je monte. Arrivée sur la dernière branche j'entendis mon prénom. Je baissais la tête et vu Blaise tout en bas. Je soufflais et restai en haut. Sans que je m'en rendent compte il était à côté de moi, les ailes sur son dos. Je souris et remis ma tête dans mes genoux.

« -Tu sais Mione, si il ne te dit rien c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas...

-Oui je sais.

-Et puis tu sais, tu a un bien meilleur niveau que moi. Moi j'arrive pas à rentrer dans son esprit.

-Et bien crois moi, tout ce qu'il pense c'est morbide. »

Il sourit, me pris la main et me fis descendre.

« -Au fait Blaise, comment ça se fait que tu puisses sortir tes ailes comme ça ?

-Chacun ses trucs. Toi tu es plus forte lorsque tu lis dans les pensées et moi je suis plus fort pour sortir mes ailes. »

Mouai...On rentra et je montai dans ma chambre retrouver Drago. Après avoir mis un pied dans la chambre, je verrouillai la porte et jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

« -Alors, on finis ce qu'on avais commencé ?

-Tu ne me le demanderas pas deux fois. » (NDB:Tu m'étonne ! Espèce de pervers !)

POV Blaise :

Je trouve qu'elle a vraiment beaucoup progressé. Elle est plus forte que moi pour la pensée, mais je reste le plus fort pour les ailes haha. Papa m'avais raconté une histoire une fois sur nous...Rahh je ne sais plus ce que c'est mais il a un livre dessus...Faut que je le trouve, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était dans son bureau mais j'avais 5 ans donc...Allez, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je filai vers le bureau, regarda sur la table, en dessous, sur les étagères, rien...Quoique, je vis une sorte de pli sur le tapis. Je le soulevais et y vis une trappe. J'essayais de l'ouvrir en vain. Un mot de passe devait le protéger. Attendez ! Papa me l'avais dis une fois si je voulais relire le livre...c'est...

« -Se sono del famiglia Zabini ti apri, se non lo sono, lo saprai e la sfortuna si abbatterà su me. »

(Si je suis de la famille Zabini ouvres moi, si je ne le suis pas, tu le sauras et la malchance s'abattra sur moi.)

La trappe s'ouvrit...Rahlala qu'est ce que je suis intelligent quand même...oui mes chevilles vont très bien. Papa l'a mis en italien car il sait que peu de personne connaissent cette langue ici. Il y avait une pierre blanche avec des reflets de toute les couleurs, je la laissais, et le livre que je cherchai. Je le pris et m'assis à même le sol. Je commençai à lire et je commençai à perdre mes couleurs. C'est pas possible, tout mais pas ça...C'est pas son destin...Je rangeai le livre, fermai la trappe et descendis trouver mon père. Une fois trouvé je le fis se retournai et criai :

« -C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

* * *

Voilà, alors, avis?!


	20. Chapter 19

Coucou mes amours, je sais je poste TRÈS en retard mais entre les colos de ma bêta, mes vacances ET l'avancement de l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic j'ai été DÉ-BOR-DÉE! BREF, je vous poste ce chapitre et en poste aussi un sur une autre de mes fic puisuqe ma bêta n'a pas finis de corriger le chapitre 20 de TIYS !

Tentaculegirl67: il me paraît très bien aussi maisntu vas voir qu'il est pas si génial que ça ;)

Lena Harper: "désigne Lena du finger" une très bonne question à laquelle je PEUX répondre. Et oui, on ne oeux pas tout avoir, l'intelligence et la beauté d'un dieu c'est PAS possible! Si tu as compris le destin, tu vas le savour tout de suite ma lectrice adorée!

van3xxx: OH une nouvelle lectrice! Bonjour à toi jeune revieweuse, merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, j'espere que tu aimeras la suite ;)

Charlinett2698: OUIIIII une autre nouvelle! Sache que je poste ENVIRONS toute les semaines quand ma bêta corrige bien et vite (et oui mais je t'aime ma beta!) merci encore pour ta review qui j'espere auras des petites soeur!

Wesker101: dis donc, que des nouvelles dans ce chapitre ;) merci beaucoup pour ta review!

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

« -C'est quoi ce bordel ?!  
-Qu'est ce que tu as Blaise, de quoi tu parles.  
-De ce livre, de ce destin de merde, de tout !  
-Je crois qu'il est temps Antonio.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr Lily...  
-SI, il est temps papa.  
-Bien...vas chercher ta sœur. »

Il croit vraiment que je vais bouger mes fesses ?! Il rêve.  
*Ramènes tes fesses, réunion de famille.*  
Elle déboula dans les escaliers quelques seconde plus tard.

« -Quelle gentillesse Blaise. »

Je lui souris. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Je lui dis que papa allait enfin tout nous révéler.

« -C'est vrai ?!  
-Puisque je te le dis.  
-On t'écoute papa.  
-Bien, déjà sachez que c'est juste la faute du hasard et du destin et aucunement de votre faute ou de la notre.  
-C'est aussi grave que ça ?  
-Assez sœurette.  
-OK.  
-Alors, Harry Potter n'est pas l'élu...  
-QUOI ? Comment ça ?  
-Mione tait-toi !  
-Merci Blaise. Alors comme je le disais ce n'est pas l'élu...c'est vous.  
-Qu...quoi ?!  
-ARRÊTEZ DE M'INTERROMPRE !  
-Ok...  
-Merci. Alors, si vous avez de grands pouvoirs, ce n'est pas seulement parce que vous venez d'une grande famille de sorciers. Le destin vous les as donné pour que vous aillez la force de combattre Voldemort. Vous avez la force de sauvez le monde sorcier.  
-D'accord.  
-Mione c'est pas fini. Dis-je.  
-Ah bon?  
-Oui, si vous ne vous entraînez pas assez a utilisez vos pouvoirs, il se pourrait que vous mourriez sur le champ de bataille à cause d'une surdose de pouvoirs.  
-QUOI ?!  
-Oui, mais ce serait très improbable étant donné que vous travaillez dur.  
-D'accord. »

Je tournai la tête vers Hermione, elle paraissait choquée. Je la pris par le bras et l'emmenai dehors. Arrivé sur la terrasse elle se retourna. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle fondit en larmes.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ?  
-Toi...tu t'entr...aîne depuis su...super longtemps alo...rs que moi non...  
-ça ne veux rien dire Mione. Et puis je n'ai commencé l'entraînement que deux ans avant toi ce n'est pas grand chose. De plus tu es plus forte que moi. On y arrivera tu verras.  
-Ensemble ?  
-Ensemble. »

Elle resserra sa prisa autour de ma taille. Je la pris dans mes bras et la ramenai dans sa chambre où se trouvai Drake.  
Il me demanda ce qu'il se passait et je lui expliquai toute l'histoire. Il me rassura comme lui seul savais le faire et je partis, laissant le couple seul. Je rejoignis à mon tour Ginny et lui racontai toute l'histoire. Elle fut choquée et me réconforta.

« -Écoute moi Blaise, Tu sauras le battre. Tu es fort, doué, intelligent...  
-Tu as oublié beau.  
-Et beau...dis t'elle en rigolant. » (NDB : et modeste !)

Elle avait su me rassurer. Je l'embrassai et on sortit se baigner dans le lac.

POV Drago :

Je n'en reviens pas de cet histoire...c'est très dangereux... Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Harry était ignoble avec Hermione maintenant, quand il a sut qu'il n'était pas l'élu et que, Dumbledore lui a sûrement dit, c'était Mione et Blaise qui l'étaient il a voulu se venger.  
Tout est plus clair maintenant. Je vis que Mia me regardait.

« -Ça vas mieux Mione ?  
-Oui, j'ai digéré la nouvelle...  
-Mais ?  
-Mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver...  
-Tu y arriveras, tu connais presque tout les sorts par cœur, tu t'entraînes même quand ton père n'est pas là. Tu y arriveras crois moi. Tu vas le niquer Voldy ! (NDA : désoler mais je le voyais trop dire ça mdr).(NDB : ouais trop :D)  
-Merci Drake. On va se baigner ?  
-C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud. »

Elle partit se changer et moi aussi. Je pris les serviettes et HOP direction le lac.

POV Hermione :

Ca fait du bien de sentir que j'ai des gens qui me soutiennent autour de moi. On avançait et on put voir que le lac était déjà occupé par deux indésirable, nan je rigole, par Blaise et Gin'.

« -COUCOU, VOUS VENEZ !  
-Blaise hurle pas on est à trois mètres de toi.  
-Désolé. »

On laissa les garçons partir.

-Tu vas bien Gin' ?  
-Oui et toi Mione.  
-Oui oui. Alors avec Blaise, ça vas toujours ?  
-Oui...  
-Gin' ?!  
-Je suis...  
-Tu es ?  
-Je suis...enceinte.

-Mione dis quelque chose !  
-C'est...WAOU...je m'y attendais pas à celle là !  
-Moi non plus je te rassure.  
-Et Blaise il est au courant ?  
-Oui.  
-Et vous contez faire quoi ?  
-Bas le garder nunuche !  
-C'est génial Ginny ! Je vais être tata !  
-Tu devrais gueuler encore plus fort !  
-Désolé...T'es contente ?  
-Nan, pas du tout, c'est pour ça que je le garde !  
-Très drôle. »

On rejoignit les garçons. A ce que je vois Blaise l'avais aussi dis à Drake. On continua d'exprimer notre joie jusqu'à ce que Drago pose LA question.

«- Vous le dîtes quand a Antonio et Lily ?  
-Euhhh...Blaise ? On le dit quand il a raison.  
-Moi je dis pour Noël.  
-T'as raison, c'est une bonne idée.  
-Et oui, comme toujours. »

On explosa tous de rire sous l'air boudeur de Blaise puis on rentra à la maison. Dans 4 jours c'est Noël, dans 4 jours tout le monde seras au courant de la grossesse dont le professeur Rogue... Je leur souhaite bonne chance. Avec Drago on se rhabilla et on partit dans la salle à manger ba...pour manger (WAOU)(NDB: MDR c'est tout ce que je dirais !).Je m'assis à côté de Blaise et de Drago. Blaise arrêtai pas de resservir Ginny de tout les plats qu'il y avait sur la table.

« -Blaise arrêtes tu vas finir par me rendre obèse !  
-Mais nan.  
-Si, Stop ! »

Il allait répondre mais je lui dis.  
*Maman et papa te regardent*  
*Et ?*  
*Ils vont comprendre maintenant chuut !*  
Il se tût et arrêta de gaver Ginny comme une oie. A la fin du repas on remonta tous se coucher.  
Les jours suivant passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Entre les préparations pour le repas et les décorations de Noël en passant par les cadeaux de dernière minute. Comme promis, je passai la journée et la nuit suivante avec Blaise et, Ginny et Drago le firent eux aussi. On partit à Pré-au-lard acheter des chocolats et boire une bière au beurre et on alla se promener dans le Londres moldu que je fis visiter à Blaise. Le jour du réveillon de Noël, le 24 au soir, j'appris que dans les vieilles familles de sang pur on ouvrait les cadeaux le soir et pas le matin du 25. Ok, on aura nos cadeaux plus vite au moins. Une heure avant le repas je m'interrogeai sur ma tenue. J'optai finalement pour une robe bustier verte ainsi que des chaussures à talons argentées. Je mis des boucles d'oreilles assortis aux chaussures et mis mes cheveux en un chignon relevé laissant passer quelques boucles.  
Lorsque je descendis les escaliers, je me rendis compte que j'étais la dernière arrivée. Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'avais un truc sur le visage.  
Drago s'approcha de moi il était simple, classe mais surtout terriblement beau.

« -Tu es magnifique Drake.  
-Toi aussi mon cœur. »

Je souris et on rejoignit les autres. Ginny portait une robe d'un bleu très clair avec une ceinture bleu marine à la taille. Elle étaitsuperbe. Blaise portait, lui, une chemise noire avec un bas de smoking blanc. Je dis bonjour aux Malefoy et vit que Ron était là, près de la cheminée. Je sautais dans ses bras.

« -Tu es venu !  
-Oui, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais passé Noël avec un mec imbu de lui même ?  
-Nan c'est vrai. »

Je rejoignis ensuite mes parents qui étaient avec le professeur Rogue que je saluai au passage. Il avait échangé son éternelle robe noire contre une Blanche qui lui allait bien d'ailleurs. Puis je retournai voir Drake, Blaise, Ginny et Ron qui les avait rejoint.  
*Tu devrais le dire à Ron, Gin'*  
*Il le saura à table*  
*ok*  
On se mit à table et commençâmes l'entrée, puis le plat et enfin le dessert où on put ouvrir les cadeaux. Ron reçu une écharpe de Ginny, une place pour aller voir les canons de chudley de Blaise, un paquet de chez Honeyduckes de moi et, Drago ne sachant pas quoi lui offrir lui avait acheté une chemise. Je fus touchée qu'il lui ai offert quelque chose. Blaise eu un collier en forme de G de Ginny, un kit pour balai de Drago et une chemise brodée à son nom de moi. Draco reçu lui aussi une écharpe de la part de Ginny, un smoking avec ses initiales de Blaise et le fameux médaillon de moi. Il m'embrassa et on continua de distribuer les cadeaux.  
Ginny reçut un collier en forme de B de Blaise, une robe rouge de Drago et des sous vêtements assez sexy de ma part. Quand à moi je reçu une boite à bijoux de Blaise, une robe magnifique noire de Ginny et, de Drago un collier, exactement le même que celui que je lui avait offert. Télépathie moi j'dis. Puis Ginny et Blaise se levèrent et montèrent sur la petite table.

« -Bien, Ginny et moi avant une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
-Je suis enceinte ! »

Il y eu deux applaudissement dans la salle. Drago et moi. Le reste, grand blanc. Puis au bout de quelques secondes tout le monde applaudit. Mon père pris la parole :

« -Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ça ?  
-Chéri, de toute façon c'est déjà en route.  
-Mouais, je suis trop jeune et trop beau pour être grand père.  
-Ça va oui ?  
-Oui, très bien. »

Rah, on les changera jamais. Je regardai Ron qui lui regardait Blaise avec un air assez...cruel.(NDB: ne serait-il pas entrain d'imaginer milles tortures a lui faire subir ?)

« -Tu vas pas le tuer rassures moi ?  
-Non non...C'est quoi le truc qu'il déteste le plus au monde ?  
-Je...je ne te le dirais pas !  
-Mione, il a mis ma sœur enceinte, je vais pas le tuer !  
-Ok, c'est les...les nains de jardin.  
-Sérieux ?!  
-Oui...  
-Moi qui croyait que c'était un dur.  
-Tu devrais aller voir Ginny, elle est inquiète de ta réaction.  
-D'accord. »

Je le vis partir vers elle. Elle sourit tout d'abord puis sauta dans les bras de son frère. A ce que je vois, il a plutôt bien accepté la nouvelle. Je sentis alors deux bras puissant m'encercler la taille. Ce n'était pas Drago non non, c'était mon père qui me chuchota à l'oreille : T'as pas intérêt à me faire le même coup OK ?  
J'éclatai de rire et me détachai de lui. Je partis rejoindre mon groupe d'amis.

« -Dites, maintenant il reste Molly et Arthur ?  
-Non, ils sont déjà au courant. Dit Ginny.  
-Quoi ?! Eux ils étaient au courant et pas moi?  
-T'as tout compris Ronald. »

Après cette soirée assez mouvementé on partit tous se coucher. On se réveilla tous en plein milieu de la nuit par des cris dans la maison...

* * *

Vos avis?!


	21. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, bon voici un nouveau chapitre, le dernier avant l'épilogue, et oui sniff sniff. Mais bon, faut se motiver, demain c'est la rentrée! Youpii...ii X'O

Lena Harper: Je te rassure quand je lis certaine fiction, mon frère me prend aussi pour une malade :) Youpiiii i'm the best! Je t'aime ma lectrice préférée! :) tu as le droit de tuer Potty, je te donne la permition :).

charlinett2698: Mercii, il y a du suspe,s car je suis sadique! Mouahahahahahah! Et dans toute 'es fics c'est mareil hehe!

Kauhei: merciiiiiii, oui il y auras un tome 2 ;)

* * *

TIYS CHAP 20

Chapitre 20 :

Je me levais en vitesse et partit en courant dans la chambre de Blaise car les cris venaient de sa chambre. Lorsque je fus arrivée je put voir LE problème. Des nains...Des nains de jardin dans le lit de Blaise.

« -Au moins une qui vient m'aider ! Enlève ces montres de là ! »

Je les enlevai et je ne pus réprimer plus longtemps mon fou rire. Je voyais tout le monde écroulé devant la porte, mort de rire et Blaise, réfugié derrière la porte qui boudait. Je regardai Ron qui me confirma que c'était lui et que maintenant ils étaient quittes.

« -QUI A FAIT CA ?!

-...

-J'ATTENDS UNE REPONSE !

-...

-RON JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI TU VIENS DE LE PENSER !

-T'avais qu'a pas mettre ma sœur enc...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Blaise avais fait sortir une énorme araignée de sa baguette et lui avait collé sous le nez. On rigola tous à la réaction de Ron mais je mis fin à ses débilité en faisant disparaître le monstre. Il me remercia et on retourna tous se coucher.

Lorsque je me réveillai le soleil était déjà levé depuis pas mal de temps et Drago était déjà debout. J'enfilai un short et un débardeur et descendais dans le jardin espérant trouver ma famille. Je croisai Blaise, Drago et Ginny mais personne d'autre.

« -Ils sont où les parents ?

-Partit au travail de papa pour la journée.

-Ah d'accord.

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur. »

Je souris et l'embrassai avant de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. On sirotait un verre lorsque Ginny se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison en courant et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Ça vas Gin' ?

-Oui oui juste une nausée. »

Je souris, et oui c'est ça d'être enceinte. Les jours suivant se passèrent sans encombres, Ginny était rentrée chez elle une semaine avant la rentrée et le jour J arriva. On se leva tous à peu près tôt. Lorsqu'on descendit les parents étaient déjà en bas et nous attendaient tranquillement pour ma mère et impatiemment pour mon père. Je commençai par ma mère puis je pris mon père dans mes bras et il me donna une bague. Elle était en argent avec une pierre verte. Sûrement de l'émeraude.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Si tu veux parler à tes bon vieux parents, t'appuie sur la pierre d'accord ?

-En clair c'est comme un téléphone ?

-Un phéléphone ?

-Téléphone, un objet moldu qui sert à parler aux gens de loin. »

Je rigolai devant leurs têtes incrédules puis on partit tous en direction du train. On prit un compartiment presque vide puisqu'il n'y avait que Neville et Luna dedans. On leur dit bonjour et on s'assit Blaise, Drago et moi. Quelques instants plus tard on fut rejoins par Ginny et Ron. On se raconta nos vacances, ce qui c'était passé de bien et de mal. Ce qu'on avait eu à Noël puis le train s'arrêta et on put enfin descendre. Alors que je mettais un pied dehors je fus poussée par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je tournai la tête et put voir Harry qui revenais vers moi.

« -On dit pardon quand on est sur le passage de quelqu'un, tes parents t'ont jamais appris ça la mangemort ? Ah non j'oubliai, tu ne les connaissais pas !

-Et toi tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à dire pardon quand on bouscule des gens Potter ? Ah non j'oubliai, ils sont morts. »

Je vous rassure ce n'est pas moi qui est dis ça mais Blaise. Alors que mon frère allait se prendre un sort je me mis devant et lançai à Harry un Expelliarmus.

«-On sait tous pourquoi tu ne nous aime pas, c'est juste parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas toi l'élu mais Blaise et moi. Ça t'énerve hein ? Pauvre petit Potter, celui qui a survécu n'est pas l'élu. Ça te fout les boules ? Et bien c'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien ! Maintenant si tu continue à nous faire chiez comme ça, ça vas pas être des petit sorts que tu vas te prendre ! Compris ?!

-Oui, parfaitement.

-Ouah, Mione sort les griffes.

-Bas quoi faut arrêter de prendre les gens pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas ! »

Maintenant que je suis un peu calmée, on se dirigea dans la grande salle pour manger. On eu le droit au discours de Dumbledore et ont put enfin manger. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuner et que j'avais donc les crocs. A la fin du repas on passa mettre nos affaires dans le dortoir de notre maison pour Blaise, Théo et Pansy, celui des Gryffondor pour Ron et Ginny et dans nos dortoirs de préfets avec Drake. Il était déjà 17h00 lorsqu'on ressortit de notre salle commune et on dut aller faire notre ronde. Elle fut à peu près calme mis à part quelque couples qui se bécotaient et quelques blagues de Peeves qui allaient sûrement faire rager Rusard. Lorsqu'on eut terminer sur les coup de 19h00 on partit dîner. Et bien moi qui pensais avoir une journée calme, lorsqu'on fut arrivés à table on put apercevoir Harry qui nous attendait avec le professeur McGonnagal et Dumbledore.

« -Je suis sûr que c'est eux !

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore, t'a avalé de travers ?

-Monsieur Malefoy voyons...Monsieur Potter vous accuse de lui avoir volé son balai.

-C'est absurde, que ferions nous d'un balai, nous avons déjà les nôtres qui sont d'ailleurs bien mi...

-Je suis sûr que c'est vous !

-Du calme Harry. Répondit Dumbledore. Alors, est ce que c'est vous ? Hermione ?

-NON, professeur, vous connaissez mon appréhension de la hauteur, de plus nous n'aurions jamais eu le temps de lui voler son balai puisqu'on a eu tout juste le temps de déposer nos affaires et d'aller faire notre ronde.

-Bien, je vous crois.

-Qu...quoi ?!

-Vous n'avez aucunes preuves monsieur Potter, ajouta McGonnagal, bien vous pouvez aller manger. »

On partit alors vers notre table mais Drago n'ayant pas accepté que Harry lui parle de la sorte lui donna un grand coup d'épaule en passant. On put s'asseoir et manger en toute tranquillité puisque ce CHER Potty était partit en fulminant. On eu le droit à un spectacle entre Blaise et Gin' car mon frère n'arrêtai pas de la resservir et elle lui fit du chantage en lui disant que si il continuait comme ça, elle irait manger à la table des Griffons.

« -Alors Ron, avec Luna ça se passe bien ?

-Oui très bien, elle est géniale Hermione, elle est belle, douce, intelligente... »

Et ça y est, il est repartit dans les nuages. Après ce repas on repartit dans nos dortoirs. Je pus enfin passer une nuit sans hurlements et sans être dérangée dans les bras de mon homme.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'avais un sentiment bizarre que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Comme si j'appréhendais quelque chose. J'en fis part à Drago et il me conseilla d'en parler avec Blaise, ce que je fis quand celui ci débarqua quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Mione, tu ressens ce que je ressens ?

-Oui, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-J'ai peu être une idée mais...Appelle papa. »

Je ne me fis pas prier et appuya sur la bague. Dix secondes plus tard un visage apparaissait en lévitant au dessus de la bague.

« -Bonjour ma puce, je te manque déjà ?

-Écoute papa, avec Blaise on a un sentiment bizarre, une sorte d'appréhension. Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment, mais si ma théorie est vraie, faîtes attention aux grill...

-Papa ?

-...

-PAPA ?! Blaise, la connexion à coupée !

-Peut être un problème de réseau, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Je n'ai eu le temps d'entendre que : faîtes attention aux grill.

-Faîtes attention aux grilles je pense, mais aux grilles de quoi ?

-De Poudlard ! Blaise, j'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à papa et à maman !

-Je vais prévenir Dumbledore qu'on part, reste ici.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. »

Je me retournai et l'embrassai. Blaise fut de retour à ce moment là.

« -On y vas Mione ?

-Oui. A tout à l'heure Drake. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-On va revenir vous savez ?

-Roh boucles là et fait nous transplaner. »

Il fit ce que je lui dis et on transplana au manoir. Je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter lorsque je vis les grilles complètement explosées. Je partis en courant dans le manoir et criai de toutes mes forces. Sur le sol gisait nos parents, baignant dans leur sang. Je m'accroupis et laissa sortir tout les pouvoirs que je pouvais de moi mais rien ne se produisit. Je me retournai et put voir Blaise qui se tenait derrière moi retenant ses larmes qui, pour mon cas avait coulées en passant la porte.

« -Mione, on ne peut plus rien faire...

-MAIS BLAISE ! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ILs MEURENT !

-MOI NON PLUS MAIS IL FAUT Y ALLER, les autres ont sûrement besoin de nous.

-Je ne les laisse pas là ! »

Blaise sortit sa baguette et les fit transplaner à Sainte mangouste avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard pour me chercher et me ramener au château.

Apparemment ici aussi la bataille faisait rage, on pouvait déjà voir le corps de plusieurs mangemorts au sol. Je me précipitai aux côté de Drago qui se battait contre Greyback. On le tua vite mais lorsque je voulu continuer de me battre Drago me fit transplaner dans la tour d'astronomie, le sortilège qui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans le château avait été levé.

« -Mione, qu'y a t'il ?

-Mes parents ils sont...morts, tués par des mangemorts je suppose. »

Je fondis en larme dans ses bras. Il me serra fort pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je sente une pression de moins en moins forte, Je levai la tête et put voir un mangemort juste derrière Drago qui venait de lui lancer un Doloris digne du mage noir. Drago s'écroula, je lançai un avada au mangemort et mis mes mains au dessus du torse de Drago.

« -NON, pas toi tu entends ? Tu ne me laisseras pas compris ?! »

Je fis alors sortir les pouvoirs de guérison qu'il me restait et lorsque je vis Drago ouvrir les yeux et se relever je fus bien soulagé. Avant qu'il ne put dire un seul mot, je sortis en courant, dévala les escaliers, sortit dehors et retrouva Blaise. On se regarda et on comprit d'un seul regard que c'était notre destin. Il fallait qu'on vainque le seigneur des ténèbres, que dis je, Voldemort pour que tout ça s'arrête. On se prit la main et on avança jusqu'à la forêt où on pensait pouvoir le trouver, et on eu raison puisqu'il se trouvait là, juste devant nous.

« -Vous vous montrez enfin !

-Vous nous attendiez ?

-Et bien oui, vous avez aimé le petit cadeau que je vous ai fait dans votre manoir ? »

Il sourit et s'en fut trop. Je lui lançai un Doloris qu'il évita de justesse et repris la main de Blaise que j'avais lâche.

« -Ensemble ?

-Pour toujours. »

On lança alors en même temps un sortilège informulé. On mit toute notre force dans ce sort, tous nos pouvoirs. Voldemort se battais bien mais pas assez puisqu'il fut vaincu, sa baguette lui avait explosé dans les mains. Je souris et pût enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement. Je pris Blaise dans mes bras et ont sortit de la forêt interdite. On rassembla tout le monde et ont put enfin crier :

« -Voldemort est mort, il a été vaincu ! »

On fut content d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas eu de pertes de notre côté, les choses les plus graves était des membres dans le plâtre. Je rejoignis Drago et Blaise et ils me firent transplaner à l'hôpital. Je fus reçu par une jeune médecin qui m'informa d'une nouvelle joyeuse et triste à la fois.

* * *

Alors vos avis?!


	22. Épilogue

Coucou a tous...bon...voici l'épilogue :( MAIS le tome 2 est en cours. Donc voici, par contre je n'ai eu qu'une seule petite reviews pour tant d'effort sur mon chapitre! (j'exagere presque pas ^^) donc SVP mettez moi des reviews pour connaître vos avis.

Charlinett2698: merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui je l'ai fait mourir rapidement car ce mec est tellement chiant! ;) BREF, tu vas tous savoir juste en dessous, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et écoutai ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

« -Bien, Miss Zabini, votre frère nous a apporté vos parents il y a quelques heures. Nous avons d'abord cru à un décès mais votre mère à survécu. Malheureusement nous n'avons rien put faire pour votre père. Votre mère est restée en vie par une sorte de pouvoir très puissant dont nous ne connaissons pas l'origine mais votre père n'en a pas eu une quantité assez importante dans le sang. Je suis désolé.

-Merci. »

Je fondis sur mon frère et sur mon petit ami pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ils furent heureux et à la fois malheureux. Mes sentiments se mélangeai eux aussi. Lorsque ma mère se réveilla ont put enfin aller la voir. Je la pris dans mes bras, tout comme Blaise.

« -Vous avez réussis les enfants. Je suis tellement fière de vous.

-Mais papa n'est plus là...

-Il a eu une belle mort, il s'est fait tuer pour protéger ses enfants et croyez moi, c'est la meilleure mort qu'un parent puisse rêver.

-On t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi je vous aimes mes amours, et toi aussi Drago !

-Merci Lily, moi aussi ! »

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras. Les mois passèrent, on réussis tous nos Aspics. Ginny et Blaise c'étaient marié en mai et elle accoucha un matin du 24 Août d'un petit garçon nommé Antonio Zabini dont Hermione était la marraine et Drago le parrain , Luna et Ron c'était marié en juin et avait maintenant une petite fille du nom de Rose dont Ginny était la marraine et Blaise le parrain, Théo et Pansy vivait ensemble mais n'avait pas d'enfant et ne c'était pas marié, pour l'instant. Quand à Drago et moi, on s'est marié en juillet, juste après les Aspics et on a un enfant, Scorpius Malefoy né le 24 Septembre dont Ron est le parrain et Pansy la marraine. A partir de la mort de Voldemort tout se passai du mieux que l'on pouvait avoir, du moins pendant 11 ans, comme quoi les gens du passé nous rattrape.

* * *

Et bien oui, petit épilogue mais c'est NORMAL.. Je vais pas vous en mettre un long sinon il vas récéler le tome 2 ;) oubliez pas mes petites reviews, et merci d'avoir lu ma fiction mes amours!


End file.
